As The Sky Falls
by The Altar and the Door
Summary: SkyClan has lived in peace for seasons now. But when a threat haunts them beside Twolegplace, they must put aside their differences and stand together. Only until the sky falls will peace come to the gorge. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Prologue: As The Darkness Gathers

**Allegiances**

_SkyClan_

LEADER: **Sparrowstar -** light ginger tom with white feet and green eyes

DEPUTY: **Birdfeather -** light gray she-cat with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Berryfur -** creamy white tom with gray speckles around his muzzle  
**Apprentice: Adderpaw**

WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Russetclaw -** reddish ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Bramblefoot -** mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

**Snowfeather -** elegant long-haired she-cat with white and gray fur  
**Apprentice: Sunpaw**

**Hawkpelt -** dark gray tom with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Jaypaw**

**Mosspool -** gray, lighter gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Sandfang -** pale ginger tom with green eyes

**Dustfoot -** brown tom with darker brown paws  
**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

**Shrewclaw -** black tom with yellow eyes

**Featherstorm -** dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Sunpaw -** golden and ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Adderpaw -** reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

**Frostpaw -** white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Jaypaw -** gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Rainpaw -** mottled gray she-cat with pale amber eyes

QUEENS (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**Pebblefur -** brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Hawkpelt's kits

**Roseheart -** milky white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Bramblefoot's kits

**Swiftcreek -** very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting

ELDERS (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Patcheye -** black tom with a white patch over his eye

**Whitepelt -** tawny colored tom with amber eyes

KITS (Less than six moons old)

**Finchkit -** gray-brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes (Pebblefur's)

**Flamekit -** ginger-gray tabby tom with amber eyes (Pebblefur's)

**Cinderkit -** creamy brown she-cat with green eyes (Roseheart's)

**Foxkit -** creamy ginger she-cat with green eyes (Roseheart's)

**Bark-kit -** light brown and cream tabby tom with amber eyes (Roseheart's)

_Cats Outside Clan_

**Rhina -** small gray she-cat with black feet; kittypet

**Maru -** large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; rogue

**Nightshade -** dark black tom with green eyes; rogue

**Ivy -** light brown she-cat with white feet; rogue

**Pounce -** long-legged black tom with yellow eyes; loner

**Rags -** long-haired dark gray tom with amber eyes; rogue

* * *

**Prologue**

A dull light filtered through the streets of Twolegplace. The air was thick with Twoleg muck as a breeze lashed through the streets. Despite the cold winds and dangerous atmosphere there were signs of life other than the Twolegs. Shadows flickered across the dim lights as creatures moved in the darkness of night. One of the shadows stopped when they reached a dark figure looming in the distance.

"Maru, I was hoping I would meet with you tonight," came a low purr. The dim light suddenly flashed on the faint outline of a dark black tom standing before the large shape of a dark brown tabby. "You know why I am here."

"The day has finally come where we make our presence known," Maru replied with a dip of his head. His amber eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at the dark-pelted cat. "Nightshade, you are my only ally as far as I am concerned. All of the other rogues around here would easily turn on me if we did not have order."

Nightshade's claws unsheathed and a growl formed in his throat. The two of them seemed to make a silent agreement before they walked on. They didn't stop until they reached a dumpster that was filled with Twoleg filth. Maru scratched on the side of the dumpster with his claws, signaling that it was time for a meeting.

Cats suddenly filled the alleyway where the rogues always gathered every new moon. When there was no moon it was the best time for them to come out. Dogs didn't come out during a new moon and the Twolegs were usually inactive. This was their safest time for meeting.

"You all know why I have gathered you here!" Maru cried. "We have lingered too long in the shadows. . .it is time to claim what should rightfully be ours!" Yowls of agreement quickly followed his words, and a Twoleg shouted in the distance. "You know what we suffer every wretched leafbare while we are out here starving. Those cowards who call themselves warriors stuff themselves with squirrels and rabbits while we are forced to eat what Twoleg food is available. It is time this came to an end!"

More yowls of agreement followed Maru's cry. The end of the Clan of Sky was near. The rogues knew it, and they were gathering a force that would destroy their enemies.

* * *

**AN: So this is the beginning of yet another story idea I came up with. SkyClan is my favorite Clan in the books because of the courage they show (excluding the daylight warriors *cough* waste of time *cough*) I'm not sure where this idea will go, but hopefully reviews will encourage me to update this story more often than my others :)**


	2. One: As The Light Shines

**Chapter One**

As the Light Shines

The young cat slowly opened her eyes, aware of the world surrounding her. Voices whispered around her as the day drove on. She flattened her ears every now and than to avoid the noises. It wasn't until she felt a paw jabbing at her ribs that she opened her eyes. When she did she found herself in the apprentice's den, surrounded by her littermates. Frostpaw and Jaypaw sat side-by-side, ignoring the glares she sent them.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Jaypaw asked when she forced back a yawn. "We're apprentices now, we have a responsibility to the Clan. . .are you just going to sit here all day like a lazy kittypet?" There was a sneer in his voice that she had learned to hate over time.

"I'm not a kittypet," she spat before she rose to her paws.

"No, but you're acting like one," Frostpaw crowed. "Come on, we need to get going. Our mentors are waiting for us."

Rainpaw was almost afraid to meet their gazes as she bounded past them. Sunpaw and Adderpaw were already awake. The two apprentices were just as loud as her siblings, and she had grown to hate them as well. But she had also learned to tolerate them, as many cats would at her age.

The mottled gray she-cat came nose-to-nose with her mentor, Dustfoot. The brown tom looked more annoyed than pleased to see her first thing this morning.

"You are late," he growled irritably. "You should consider yourself lucky I didn't leave without you."

"I'm sorry I slept in," Rainpaw murmured. Her tail drooped in disappointment. She hadn't meant to sleep in. Most of the time she was up early, ready to start the day. This time however she kept having recurring dreams. They were dreams that had kept her running through the sparse forest that grew beyond SkyClan's boundaries. Each time she had the same dream it seemed to get worse and worse. The stench of blood would lay heavily in the air and she would hear the cries of cats that were brutally murdered.

"Let's go, we have training to do. When we get back you can clean out the elder's den," Dustfoot muttered with a shake of his head.

She didn't argue with him this time as he led the way out of camp. Her eyes scanned the gorge where the dens were scattered. Each den seemed to get bigger as she passed them. The largest den, which was near the camp's entrance, was the warrior's den. That was where she would sleep if she ever passed her assessment.

_If I ever pass my assessment_. . .The thought seemed to consume her as they headed for the training clearing.

She was smaller than both of her siblings combined. Most cats expected that she would die within leafbare. This had infuriated her mother of course when Berryfur, the medicine cat, said that. Mosspool was a cat who refused to believe that there was anything wrong with her kits.

_Maybe something is wrong with me_, she decided when they reached the training clearing. Sunpaw was already there with Snowfeather, his mentor. _I keep having those nightmares_, _and they never seem to leave me alone_.

Her attention drifted towards the sounds of Sunpaw trying to get the better of his mentor. Snowfeather was light on her paws and moved like a rabbit. The white and gray she-cat seemed to know which direction Sunpaw was going to strike before it happened.

"Let's see what you know," Dustfoot meowed when he reached the farther end of the clearing. "I want you to strike me with any move that you've learned as a kit."

Rainpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she looked for an opening where she could strike. She had watched Sunpaw and Adderpaw practice their fighting moves while she was still a kit. Though Adderpaw was a medicine cat apprentice had fought with the ferocity of a warrior.

She found a spot where Dustfoot kept lifting one paw after the other. Rainpaw's whiskers twitched before she darted forward. Her mentor gasped in surprise when she lashed out with her front leg, using her tail as balance to keep her from falling over. Dustfoot was tripped to the ground with a cry of surprise.

"StarClan, that was fast!" Snowfeather gasped. "Where did you learn that kind of a move?" She tilted her head to one side while she kept a paw on Sunpaw's tail. The golden and ginger tabby looked like he was ready to pounce on anything that moved.

"I just looked where most cats wouldn't," Rainpaw replied. "Dustfoot kept lifting his paws up and down like he was distracted."

She didn't miss the embarrassment in her mentor's eyes. She stiffened when she realized that he had been distracted by Snowfeather.

Rainpaw smirked in amusement when she guessed that Dustfoot, like most of the toms in SkyClan, had feelings for the elegant she-cat. This had made Snowfeather a bit vein in ways, but the she-cat didn't show it most of the time. Instead she took her roll as a warrior seriously and defended her Clan like any other warrior would.

"Right, I think it was just a fluke," Dustfoot growled when he shook dust off of his pelt. "Try it again and see what happens."

The mocking tone in his voice made Rainpaw's pelt bristle with fury. She darted forward and sank her teeth into his paw, ignoring the screech that followed. Dustfoot managed to swat her across the clearing with a heavy dark brown paw while she was distracted. Rainpaw rolled across the clearing with a huff before she sprang to her paws once more.

Without warning she sprang forward once more while the sneer in Dustfoot's expression refused to leave. He thought that she was going to give up without a fight. She knew that he thought wrong. She was more than ready to fight for her pride, even if it meant causing more harm on her Clanmate than it should.

Rainpaw gasped in surprise when she felt teeth bury into her shoulder. The mottled gray she-cat struggled for a bit until her opponent dragged her off of Dustfoot. She was tossed aside like a dead mouse when Snowfeather turned to face her.

"We don't drawl blood during mock fights," Snowfeather hissed. "Learn to control your temper."

The gray and white she-cat turned to face Sunpaw, whose eyes had widened in surprise. Dustfoot was just getting to his paws when Rainpaw recovered from the shock. Her pelt was bristling with rage when he glared at her coldly.

"No cat is going to treat me like that, especially some mangy apprentice that will die soon," he snarled.

The apprentice glared at her mentor as he stalked away from the clearing. She _had_ learned to control her temper over time, but there were moments when she wished that she could release it all.

She scowled at the ground as she followed him back towards camp. By the time they were finished the sun was slowly sinking beneath the gorge. Beyond the gorge was Twolegplace where the rogues, loners and kittypets lived. She had never felt a need to visit the place, but she heard stories of how some of SkyClan's descendents were former kittypets and rogues.

_Maybe that's why I'm so different_, she thought bitterly. _Maybe one of my ancestors was part kittypet_.

It was well past dusk by the time they reached the gorge. Cats were crowded together when Dustfoot entered. Some looked shocked by the scratches and bite marks on his flanks. Others sent glares at Rainpaw when she skidded past her mentor.

"What happened?" Sparrowstar, leader of SkyClan, demanded. His pelt was bristling with anger when Dustfoot explained what had happened during their training. Rainpaw's ears flattened in embarrassment when more cats hissed at her, some of them calling her a coward for using unsheathed claws. "Rainpaw, I expect better from you," Sparrowstar growled when he glowered at Rainpaw. "Your mother is one of my best warriors in the Clan. . .why can't you be more like her?"

Pure rage boiled within Rainpaw's veins when she was thought of as her mother. She was different; she always had been and she always would be.

"Rainpaw is young and inexperienced," Mosspool meowed when she pushed through the crowd. Her blue eyes were bright with worry when she looked at her smallest daughter. "She will learn in time to control her temper."

"She will have to learn how to control it, our we will have to banish her," Sparrowstar hissed.

This time Rainpaw's pelt stood on end with horror. She couldn't imagine living away from her Clanmates. Though she didn't get along with most of them she was used to living in a group. Leaving her Clan was like leaving part of herself behind.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Even when she whispered the words her throat hurt.

"'Sorry' isn't going to keep you from doing it again," Birdfeather, the deputy, sneered. "Who's to say that she won't lose her temper while she's on patrol?"

"Learn your place mousebrain!" Sparrowstar swatted a paw across Birdfeather's face when she spoke out. The light gray she-cat hissed furiously when she stumbled backwards. "As for Rainpaw's punishment, I believe cleaning out the elder's den will do. If this problem continues I will consider banishment as a more severe punishment."

Rainpaw's tail drooped in disappointment. She knew that one more mistake would cause disaster. Dustfoot was already smirking at the possibilities of the trouble he could cause. Rainpaw didn't meet his gaze. She _couldn't_ meet his gaze after the punishment Sparrowstar had sent her.

"This meeting is over." Sparrowstar ended the meeting with a flick of his tail.

The mottled gray apprentice dragged herself across the gorge. She knew that there was no point in arguing against Sparrowstar's rule. The SkyClan leader's word was law, and it was part of the warrior code.

When she reached the apprentice's den Frostpaw and Jaypaw were already there. Rainpaw didn't look up at them when she heard them whispering. She could tell from the looks they sent her that they were talking about what she had done.

As she curled up in her nest she felt nothing but cold air brush against her pelt. No cat would sleep beside her tonight after what had happened.

. . .

Rainpaw opened her eyes when she felt warmth brush against her fur. Trees suddenly surrounded her where the apprentice's den would have been. Rainpaw looked around the forest in alarm. Was this going to be another nightmare?

A breeze ruffled her pelt as she padded through the undergrowth. The trees that surrounded her were different from the ones she always ran by. There were no cries in the darkness, and the stench of blood had been replaced by a warm scent that greeted her lungs.

Rainpaw gasped when she saw the faint outline of a cat lingering in the shadows. She stood rigid as the cat emerged from the thickly laid out undergrowth.

"I am pleased to meet you at last, Rainpaw," a cat purred when it reached her. Rainpaw's tail lashed from one side to the other when she noticed that this cat was a creamy brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes. A faint light gleamed within them and it illuminated her fur. "We have many things to discuss, like the nightmares you have had in the past."

"Why do I keep getting these nightmares?" Rainpaw demanded. She wanted answers to the dreams she constantly faced each night. "And who are you?"

"My name is Leafstar," the tabby replied with a dip of her head. "I was the first leader of the new SkyClan. And those dreams are an omen to what is coming."

"What kind of omen?" Rainpaw was still confused as to why she kept having those dreams. If they were omens than they should have been sent to Berryfur or Adderpaw. She wasn't a medicine cat and she didn't plan on changing her position.

"I am afraid that Adderpaw's connection to StarClan isn't exactly close," Leafstar murmured with a shake of her head. "Berryfur has a close connection to us, but we needed someone who has no bond with StarClan whatsoever to learn of this omen."

"I don't understand. . .why do you need a cat who doesn't share any connections with StarClan?" When Rainpaw asked the question she half-expected Leafstar to laugh at her. Instead the tabby simply shook her head.

"There are secrets that even we are not aware of," she replied. "Lies have been tangled in webs of darkness. We must work together if we are to stop the danger that threatens SkyClan."

Rainpaw's pelt bristled with anger when Leafstar looked down at her calmly. She didn't know whether or not she should feel flattered or furious that Leafstar wanted to use her as some kind of bridge between StarClan and the living.

"What if I don't want anything to do with this?" Rainpaw growled.

Leafstar's eyes suddenly darkened. "That would be unwise," she replied. "As the light shines the darkness will grow stronger."

Her words faded into the distance as her pelt began to dim. Rainpaw was about to ask more when she was suddenly spiraled into darkness. Leafstar's pelt had faded almost instantly, but her amber eyes continued burning through the shadows.

* * *

**AN: Wow I can't believe I have one review already! Thanks to ShiverInTheLight and Oddstar96 for reviewing. Rainpaw is definitely my favorite character already, she has loads of personality and will be easy to work with. I'm hoping to get three more reviews before I update again. Next chapter might come out in two or three days depending on what kind of a mood I'm in.**

**Also don't forget to check out my other stories. Ravenstar's Story, ForestClan and Strongest Storm are always worked on even if they're not updated frequently. I'd be happy to get more reviews on all of those stories. And anyone is welcome to create a title cover for this story if they feel like it. Just send me a PM with the link for the cover and I'll give you full credit for it.  
**


	3. Two: As The Claws Strike

**Chapter Two**

As the Claws Strike

A hazy light seemed to lift over the apprentice's den as Rainpaw opened her eyes. Her shoulders felt heavy with exhaustion after she had struggled against the darkness that swept over her. When she managed to catch sight of Leafstar she found herself back in the apprentice's den.

The mottled gray she-cat padded out of the den warily at first. She knew that she was still in trouble after her fight with Dustfoot.

When she looked up at the sky she saw that clouds were beginning to circle around the sun. Every now and than shadows would cast out as they drifted by. Rainpaw opened her jaws to taste the air. Moisture told her that rain was on it's way.

Rainpaw sighed as she dragged herself across the gorge. The elder's den was the farthest den away from the entrance. A gnarled looking tree grew beside it. The trees were shedding a few leaves as the breeze blew them off. Rainpaw spotted Patcheye sitting beside the den's entrance. The black tom looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I hope you keep your claws sheathed," he growled.

She ignored his sneer as she padded into the den. Whitepelt was still asleep despite her pelt brushing against the cave's roof. Rainpaw tried not to think about what he would say as she curled Patcheye's nest into a ball. The tawny colored elder was always a bit more hot-headed than Patcheye, but he could at least control his temper around younger cats.

_Not like I deserve it after the way I treated Dustfoot_, Rainpaw reminded herself bitterly.

When she was finished collecting Patcheye's bedding she tossed it out of the den. Whitepelt had only just woken up after she was done. The old cat, who had been alive for seasons beyond seasons. Rainpaw had once listened to his stories when she was a kit. Now she could feel his eyes burning through her pelt as she worked on gathering his nest together.

"You should learn to ignore those who anger you," Whitepelt muttered as she curled the wad of moss together. She blinked and looked at him in surprise. "I've seen the way you act around the older cats. . .they look at you as if you're a rogue or a loner."

"I'm treated like an outcast because I act like one," Rainpaw growled angrily. Again she swatted the ball of moss outside the den, this time sending it further across the clearing.

"You act more like a mousebrain who gets away with too much," the elder retorted. "If you stopped and thought about what you did before it happened you wouldn't get in trouble as much."

Rainpaw stiffened when she realized that he was right. Her pride got in the way far too often. She glowered at her paws as she tried not to think about it.

"Why are you trying to help me anyways?" she grumbled.

"Because you remind me of me when I was your age," Whitepelt murmured. He sounded thoughtful this time, as if he was pondering over memories that coursed through him while he spoke. "I am only warning you because of what happened to me when I was your age. I did something stupid and it nearly cost my life."

She stared at Whitepelt in alarm when he parted the fur along his shoulders with his paw. Her eyes widened when she saw three large scars stretching over his shoulder. They were barely visible, but the thick strands told her that he had been badly wounded when he was an apprentice.

A gasp escaped from her lungs when Whitepelt stood and shook his pelt.

"You see, even at my age memories such as these never leave," he meowed. "Learn from my mistakes, Rainpaw."

Without another word he staggered out of the den to join Patcheye by the fresh-kill pile. Rainpaw was quick to follow him. She collected the wads of moss and carried them outside.

She wasn't surprised to see Dustfoot sitting around his cronies. The brown tom was sitting beside Sandfang and Russetclaw. Both cats were close to Dustfoot and had supported him when he told Sparrowstar what had happened the previous day.

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she padded out of camp to collect fresh moss. Dustfoot smirked at her coldly and lifted a tail.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"I was going to get more moss," she growled.

"You're not going anywhere as far as I'm concerned," Sandfang hissed.

"But I have to go out if the elders want fresh moss," Rainpaw protested.

"Sparrowstar has told me that you are not allowed out of the camp," Dustfoot sneered coldly. "As for the fresh moss, I'd suggest going to Sparrowstar himself about it."

The smirk on his face refused to leave as Rainpaw felt her claws unsheathe. She was unafraid of the menacing look in his eyes. She had grown used to it when she was a kit. Even when she had lived in the nursery for the first six moons of her life he had treated her this way.

"I don't have to do what you tell me," she spat.

"As your mentor you must obey me." Dustfoot suddenly sprang forward, his claws raking down her shoulders as she forced back a cry of pain. "I am here to remind you of your place, foxdung." His words cut through her as she flinched under the rancid odor of his breath.

Rainpaw struggled to free herself from his grip, but with Sandfang and Russetclaw there to support him she had no chance. She wondered where the rest of the Clan was to watch this. No other cat aside from the elders seemed to be around, and the elder's remained mutinously silent.

_StarClan give me strength_, she thought desperately.

As if her words had been a cue Dustfoot released his grip on her. The brown warrior was still smirking at her when he stood on his haunches. She winced in pain as her shoulders bled from fresh wounds that he had given her.

"Now go back to your den like the good little apprentice that you are," Sandfang sneered.

There was a new venom in his voice that Rainpaw had never sensed before. Her eyes blazed with fury and pain before she limped away from them. She knew that they were far from finished with her.

. . .

It was dusk before anything else had happened. Rainpaw felt a nose touch her shoulder. She fought back a wail of pain when fire burned within the wounds that Dustfoot had inflicted. Rainpaw opened her eyes to see that it was Sunpaw who stood beside her. His eyes were wide with shock and disgust when he saw the wounds on her shoulder.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded.

"I. . .I don't remember," she lied. She hated lying. It made her feel weak and wretched. But it would keep her safe until she figured out how to put an end to Dustfoot's crimes.

Sunpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits before he bounded of the den. For a moment Rainpaw was both relieved and felt regret stir within her. If she had told him perhaps at least one cat would be on her side. Yet she knew that telling her denmate would only put him in danger of Dustfoot and his cronies.

Heartbeats passed before Sunpaw returned with Adderpaw at his side. Rainpaw stared at Adderpaw in alarm, fearing that he would side with Dustfoot until the medicine cat apprentice looked down at her wounds.

"If they aren't treated now they'll be infected by morning," he hissed. "How did this happen?"

Again Rainpaw told him the same lie that she had told Sunpaw. The brothers exchanged looks of concern before Adderpaw shook his head in frustration.

"It's not going to help me much if I don't know who has done this to you," he growled. "If you're too afraid of telling me the truth than maybe you can tell Berryfur."

Without warning he guided her to her paws. Rainpaw gasped as a sudden burst of pain erupted within her. Sunpaw's concern showed when he stood beside her protectively. She was thankful that she had at least one friend in the Clan.

Her siblings were sitting side-by-side, oblivious to the ordeal that she was facing. Frostpaw was whispering quietly to Jaypaw, tail flicking in laughter as they spoke of what had happened during their training. Rainpaw didn't look at them as she was led to the medicine cat's den.

She could feel the gazes of her Clanmates burning through her as she limped into Berryfur's den. The medicine cat was pulling out a pile of leaves that he had collected during the morning. He whirled around when he caught the stench of blood in the air.

"What happened?" Berryfur asked when he realized it was Rainpaw who carried the wounds.

Again she lied to the medicine cat, though she could tell that he didn't believe her. Berryfur narrowed his eyes into tiny slits before he leaned forward to check on Rainpaw's wounds. She was afraid that he would question her further, but instead he simply waved his tail to Adderpaw.

"Go fetch me some marigold and cobwebs," he ordered. "Find some chervil in the back too."

Rainpaw slumped to the ground, unable to bear any weight on her shoulder any longer.

_The pain is burning through me_, she thought bitterly. _Is this what it feels like before you die_? _Is this punishment for my temper_?

The herbs that Berryfur used made her wounds sting. Rainpaw fought back more gasps of pain as he continued working over her. She noticed that Sunpaw and Adderpaw had left the den by the time the pain subsided.

"StarClan, what happened to her?" Rainpaw groaned when she heard Mosspool's cry. "What happened to my daughter?" Mosspool's cry became louder when she reached Berryfur.

"I am not sure," Berryfur replied calmly. "Adderpaw and Sunpaw told me that she does not remember what happened. Perhaps what has happened to her was too traumatic."

"Who ever did this to her will pay with their blood," Mosspool snarled. Rainpaw was shocked by the cold rage in her mother's voice. Mosspool was normally calm and collected when she was around older cats. Now her attitude had changed completely. "The elders must have seen something. They were there the whole time. . .why didn't they stop this?"

_Whitepelt and Patcheye did see the whole thing_, Rainpaw reminded herself. _But they won't tell a soul_. _They are on Dustfoot's side_.

"Who ever did this knows that the elders are angry with her," Berryfur murmured thoughtfully. "But I know that this is only the beginning. She will not be the only victim in the long wrong."

Rainpaw closed her eyes tightly when she realized that Berryfur could be right. She remembered what Leafstar had told her in her dream. The darkness will grow stronger when more cats are harmed. Rainpaw knew that sooner or later Dustfoot would strike again, and she was the only one who knew of his treachery.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was a bit shorter than I'd like it to be, but I wanted to end it here. Most of the Clan was on patrol while she was cleaning out the elder's den, including Sparrowstar. Birdfeather was busy sleeping in the warrior's den. Not going to explain it any further. Anyways I'm really excited about where this story is going. Check out my profile page for news on Wings of Courage too! It's gonna be an awesome ride since there's a lot of research that goes into the story.**

**Also I am hoping that I get more reviews this chapter. I won't be updating until I get at least four or three reviews. Thanks to WildCroconaw for reviewing!**


	4. Three: As The Rogues Strike

**Chapter Three**

As the Rogues Strike

Small flecks of black showed in Rainpaw's vision. She opened her eyes to find herself in the medicine cat's den. Berryfur was sleeping beside a small pool of water while Adderpaw slept outside. Rainpaw flinched when she felt pain erupt in her shoulder. The sudden tension had caused it to flare up once more.

Rainpaw ground her teeth together when she slowly rose to her paws. The sound must have woken Berryfur up because his eyes snapped open.

The creamy white tom suddenly padded over and gave her shoulder a sniff.

"These wounds were deep enough to kill any other cat," he growled. It sounded as though he was talking to himself. "Now will you tell me who inflicted them?"

When she shook his head the medicine cat's tail lashed in frustration. She knew that he was worried it would happen again, but on a different level. If Dustfoot struck her again she had no doubt that he would try to kill her. The brown tom was worried that she would tell the Clan of what had happened to her.

"You won't be able to train for some time, but I suppose you can venture out of the den for a while," Berryfur grunted. "Just allow Adderpaw to keep an eye on you."

Dismay suddenly swept over Rainpaw when she thought of the reddish tabby. Adderpaw had been friendly enough with her last night, but she knew that it was because Sunpaw had been so defensive of her. With his brother out of the way Adderpaw might turn on her.

She shook her head before she limped out of the den. Sure enough Adderpaw was waiting for her outside. He was grooming his chest fur as if he was embarrassed to be around her.

Rainpaw remained silent until she reached the fresh-kill pile. Birdfeather was sitting with Sparrowstar as usual. The SkyClan deputy looked unusually plump as she gave him reports of the patrols the other day. Sparrowstar occasionally nodded when Birdfeather would tell him something important.

The SkyClan leader's eyes suddenly flashed when he saw Rainpaw pick a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Within heartbeats he was on her, pelt bristling and eyes blazing with fury.

"You have no right to eat fresh-kill since you have not completed your duties," he growled. "Until you have finished them you are forbidden from having any share of the fresh-kill pile." He grabbed the mouse from her and threw it back onto the pile, leaving her standing there in utter disbelief.

"Sparrowstar, as medicine cat apprentice I must inform you that she will die of infection if she doesn't eat," Adderpaw hissed angrily.

The light ginger tom glared at Adderpaw before his gaze remained fixated on Rainpaw. She held his stare evenly, sure that he would refuse Adderpaw's accusation. Eventually Sparrowstar seemed to think better of it and allowed her to take the mouse.

"Thank you," she murmured when she finished the mouse ravenously.

"He has no right to take away fresh-kill from any cat," Adderpaw replied with a firm nod. "Even if it's a cat he doesn't like."

Her fur began to bristle until she saw the look of mischief in his eyes. "I guess I never knew how many enemies I created," she added when she looked down at her paws.

"Pride often gets in the way of those who work their hardest," Adderpaw commented. "I should know. . .that is why I chose to become a medicine cat."

She stared at him in shock when he said that. Adderpaw was looking up at the sky, acting as though he had never said anything.

"I don't let our parentage get in the way of my work," he added. "Sparrowstar may be my father but he certainly doesn't act like it. Mother would be furious if she knew what he has become."

"I'm sorry about what happened to her," Rainpaw whispered. She remembered hearing stories of how Foxfire had died defending Adderpaw and Sunpaw when they were just kits. A badger had found the nursery and decided to check it out, curiosity getting the better of it. A tree had fallen on top of both of them, crushing them to death.

"Foxfire did what was necessary," Adderpaw replied with a shrug. "I'm just happy that she's in a better place."

It was then that Rainpaw remembered what Leafstar had told her. Adderpaw didn't have such a close connection with StarClan. Was it because of what had happened to his mother? Did he blame StarClan for taking away Foxfire?

Her thoughts were cut short when she saw that Sunpaw and Snowfeather were returning from a day of training. The golden and ginger apprentice looked happy that she was awake. Her ears flattened in embarrassment when Adderpaw rose to his paws.

"I'll leave you two alone," he murmured. With that he left her sitting beside the fresh-kill pile, his tail dragging across the ground. Frostpaw and Jaypaw were just returning two, their pelts brushing side-by-side. Both cats looked surprised to see Rainpaw sitting there. Frostpaw's eyes brightened when she bounded forward, ignoring Jaypaw's hiss of annoyance.

"Jaypaw, you owe me your share of fresh-kill for the day," Frostpaw crowed when she saw that her sister was still alive. When Jaypaw opened his mouth no words came out. He simply glared at her. "You told me that she wasn't going to survive, and she did. Pay up." Frostpaw's eyes gleamed with laughter when Jaypaw growled at her.

"You're betting on whether or not I live?" Rainpaw's voice was filled with fury as she looked at her siblings. Though they had never gotten along this was a new low for them. "How pathetic can you get?" She spat at Frostpaw's paws, glaring at them with every ounce of hatred she felt towards her sister.

"Easy, don't let your temper get to you." Rainpaw's shoulders suddenly relaxed when Sunpaw brushed up against her. She looked at her denmate desperately, trying to figure out what the best way out of the situation was. "You two go away before I flay you both. Leave now." The menacing tone in Sunpaw's voice made even Jaypaw flinch. Both apprentices skidded away before it turned into an ugly fight. They knew that Sunpaw would win.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "They just. . .I wish there was a way to deal with them without getting the better of myself." She felt defeated as she looked at the ground once more.

"No one can blame you for feeling angry," Sunpaw told her. "You should focus on the path that lays ahead, and not tamper with the past."

She was about to reply when she heard pebbles clattering against each other from above the gorge. She looked up in alarm to see Shrewclaw and Russetclaw bounding forward. Both cats looked like they had seen cats from StarClan as they tumbled down the side of the gorge.

Rainpaw's fur stood on end when she saw that Mosspool was with them. Mosspool had enough sense though not to leap down the far side of the gorge. The gray she-cat climbed down the slope steadily as until she reached the bottom. Sparrowstar was on them in an instant when he saw what was happening.

"Rogues ambushed us by Twolegplace," Mosspool growled when Russetclaw limped beside her. "We were badly outnumbered. . .I'm not sure what happened to Featherstorm." Rainpaw stared at her mother in alarm. Featherstorm was too young to have died!

"What did the rogues look like?" Sparrowstar demanded. Rainpaw had never seen the SkyClan leader look this horrified. Normally he was calm and well-mannered unless it had something to do with her. She narrowed her eyes into tiny slits when he pressed his nose into Mosspool's. "What did the rogues look like?" he repeated himself.

"I recognized one of the rogues. . .Nightshade, I think that's what his name was," Russetclaw hissed. Her claws scraped against the ground, making odd screeching noises as she did so. "He looked so different from what I remembered. What could have happened to make him change so much?"

"Nightshade used to be a SkyClan warrior until we cast out the daylight warriors," Sparrowstar sighed with a shake of his head. "He said that it was wrong. I know my place in the Clan, but obviously he didn't. He must have influenced the rogues into fighting against us."

"Who's to say he won't try to kill us all in our sleep?" Whitepelt cried out. "He knows where we live, what we do and what our schedule is like! He'll kill us all!" The elder had dropped into a crouch after that speech and stared at nothing but emptiness.

"None of that will happen," Sparrowstar hissed. "I won't let it happen while I am still alive. I want guards posted every night in case they decide to do anything funny. And tomorrow I will hold a warrior ceremony for Sunpaw. It is long overdue and we will need all of the paws we can get if this turns into an all-out war."

Sunpaw's eyes widened in utter disbelief. Rainpaw nudged him playfully, and even that was enough to make her teeth grind together in pain. The wounds still hut, and she doubted they would heal any time soon.

With that said and done the Clan seemed to be at peace. Rainpaw was herded back into Berryfur's den after Adderpaw had told her it was for the best. She made no complaint as she was in no mood to deal with Frostpaw or Jaypaw. She was a bit disappointed though that she wouldn't see Sunpaw one last time.

Sleeping was something that Rainpaw had difficulty doing. When she curled up in her nest she winced each time her wounds stretched. Adderpaw slept beside her this time, providing the warmth and comfort that she always longed for. Berryfur slept close by after he had tended to Russetclaw and Shrewclaw's wounds. All of them were tired, and a good night's sleep was what they needed.

. . .

Rainpaw groaned when she opened her eyes again. She found herself once more in the forest where she had seen Leafstar. The forest was different though this time. A new sense of tension seemed to fill the air, causing the trees to sway back and forth against a cold breeze.

The mottled gray apprentice padded forward, surprised that she felt no pain in her shoulder. When she found a puddle to look in she saw that her wound had been healed. She gaped at her reflection in shock. Was this what it felt like when one died?

"I am pleased to see you again, Rainpaw." The apprentice whirled around when she saw Leafstar standing behind her. The former leader bowed her head and looked at her curiously. "You show no fear this time. Only curiosity. I suppose this makes my job of guarding you easier."

"Guarding. . .do you mean like a guardian?" Rainpaw asked.

"If that is what you wish to call it than yes, I am your guardian," Leafstar purred. "For moons we have watched you grow and struggle through life. It is time you were given a destiny that will shape the future of SkyClan." Rainpaw's pelt began to bristle when she realized where this was going. She didn't want to shape any destiny or cause any harm in SkyClan. Despite her hatred for Dustfoot and Sparrowstar she still loved her Clan.

"Leafstar, you know that this is only going to cause more harm than good in the Clan." Rainpaw gaped in surprise when a second cat joined Leafstar. This one was a small gray and white tom with pale blue eyes. His expression was filled with shadows as he looked at Rainpaw curiously. "This is the apprentice you have chosen? Don't you think you are putting hope into such a cat a little too far?"

"Cloudstar, I do what I must for my Clan," Leafstar said defensively. "This one is young, and she has much to learn, but I know that she is the right choice. I can see it in her eyes. . .the determination and the look that I once held when I was her age. She is the perfect choice."

"I don't mean to offend you but time is short," Cloudstar growled. "An apprentice would take moons to train and teach the ways of StarClan. Why not choose one of the warriors? Mosspool and Snowfeather have shown signs of great courage."

"What are you talking about?" Rainpaw's voice rose to a yowl as she glared at them. Here she was surrounded by cats from StarClan, and they were arguing over which cat had a greater destiny!

Leafstar exchanged a look with Cloudstar before she stepped forward. Her nose pressed against Rainpaw's, and the apprentice suddenly felt very small.

"When the sky falls peace will come to the gorge," Leafstar whispered. "Heed these words wisely, young one."

Without warning Leafstar's image faded, and so did Cloudstar. Rainpaw was left alone in the forest once more to ponder over what they had said. Only this time she felt as though time was against her.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it! Rainpaw is my favorite character, and I sense a little Rain X Adder in there. And Nightshade did used to be a SkyClan warrior until he heard about...You know what, I may just throw in a bit of Nightshade's point of view later on so that you can know what happened. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I had fun writing it.**

**Thanks to WildCroconaw and Weasel for reviewing! Maybe this time I can get four reviews? I doubt it...**


	5. Four: As The Changes Come

**Chapter Four**

As The Changes Come

Rainpaw buried her nose into her paw as she felt another jab at her shoulder. The pain had finally ended after Berryfur applied more herbs. She groaned when she opened her eyes to see the medicine cat looking at her curiously.

"You were moaning in your sleep," he muttered with a lash of his tail. Rainpaw's eyes widened in alarm. Had she given anything away about her dreams? "Nothing I could understand of course, but I would keep those dreams of your to yourself."

The medicine cat seemed to sense that she felt uneasy about sharing her dreams. If what Leafstar had said was true than SkyClan would be devastated. She recalled what the former leader had told her. _The sky would fall into darkness_.

Berryfur was already leaving the den, his pelt brushing against the entrance as he greeted Sparrowstar outside. Birdfeather was at the leader's side as usual. Rainpaw tried to catch what they were talking about, but their voices were muffled by the den's walls.

". . .To be a warrior by this sunhigh," Sparrowstar was saying in a low whisper.

"We need to. . .cautious. . .rogues will strike." Birdfeather's voice was filled with anxiety when Rainpaw heard what she did.

"Has the apprentice made a full recovery?" This time Rainpaw was able to understand what Sparrowstar had said. Her pelt bristled when he referred to her as 'the apprentice'. It was like he couldn't remember her name!

"Rainpaw is almost ready to resume her warrior training, if that is what you mean," Berryfur growled. "But I don't believe Dustfoot is the right cat to mentor her."

Rainpaw's ears pricked forward when she heard that. Excitement suddenly coursed through her. Berryfur seemed to understand that the tension between herself and Dustfoot was rising to it's peak.

"Dustfoot is perfectly fine as Rainpaw's mentor," Sparrowstar said defensively. "He just needs to control his temper, as does she."

The medicine cat's pelt bristled with anger this time. Rainpaw pressed forward to see what was going on outside. The three cats were sitting in a semi-circle, each exchanging wary looks. Berryfur looked like he was ready to spring at Sparrowstar, while Birdfeather was mildly interested in their argument.

Rainpaw didn't listen to the argument any further. Sparrowstar was impossible to argue with as he was the Clan leader. But she knew that sooner or later he would have to see that Dustfoot was not the right cat to mentor her. Perhaps Shrewclaw or Featherstorm would make better choices.

She thought of the Clan's youngest warriors, as they were often mistreated because of their young age. Featherstorm and Shrewclaw had already proven themselves on the patrol when the rogues had ambushed them. If she was lucky than Sparrowstar would change his mind today.

When she was finished grooming her chest fur she slipped outside of the den. The limp she had felt had faded away almost overnight.

She looked around the gorge to see that cats were milling about. Sure enough Dustfoot was sitting with his usual followers. Russetclaw and Sandfang were sitting beside him, their pelts blending in together. She glared at them before she spotted Sunpaw sitting beside Adderpaw. The two apprentices looked as though they were ready to burst with excitement after what Sparrowstar had announced.

With a sigh Rainpaw realized that she would no longer spend time with Sunpaw or Adderpaw. Both cats were older than she was, and they would grow apart. She would have to put up with Jaypaw and Frostpaw for the rest of the time. Her pelt bristled with unease at the thought.

"Wow, look who's finally out of the medicine cat's den!" Rainpaw forced back a groan when Frostpaw bounded towards her. "We were really worried about you. . .it wouldn't be the same without you in the den with us." Frostpaw really did sound relieved, which surprised Rainpaw.

The apprentice narrowed her eyes and looked at her sister questioningly. "Why in StarClan's name would you ever worry about me?" she demanded. Her voice was cold and flat, reminding Frostpaw of the many times she had tormented her. "If anything you should be happy that you and Jaypaw would have the den to yourselves."

"I. . .I'm sorry about the way we treated you," Frostpaw murmured. Her head lowered in disappointment when she realized that Rainpaw didn't trust her. "We really were kind of cruel to you. . .so was Dustfoot and the others."

This time it was Rainpaw's turn to feel curious. Frostpaw had never been close to her in any way. Maybe Mosspool had taken her aside and spoken to her. Either way it was nice to see that another Clanmate, Rainpaw's sister in fact, was friendlier now.

"Dustfoot. . .I hate every fiber of his existence," Rainpaw spat. Her pelt stood on end when she thought of the cruel warrior and his menacing expression. She could still remember the sneer on his face as he inflicted the wounds that now scarred her. "He deserves to die in a ditch somewhere where the rats can find him."

Frostpaw looked at Rainpaw in shock, but she said nothing to that. Instead she shrugged and watched as Sparrowstar climbed to the top of the Rockledge. The SkyClan leader's eyes glowed with triumph when he looked at Sunpaw, whose pelt had been groomed clean.

Most of the Clan was already gathered, so there was no need for a gathering call.

"I, Sparrowstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you in his turn. Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sparrowstar's words were strong and true, reminding Rainpaw of the many times he had done this.

_He's been SkyClan's leader for moons now_, she thought as she watched the sun rise against his back.

"I do," Sunpaw replied. His chin was raised as he looked up at his father.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from now on you will be known as Sunfall, in honor of your courage and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan."

Sunfall's eyes glowed as the Clan cheered on his new name. Rainpaw joined in, hoping that he would hear her cry.

"There is something else that I must do also," Sparrowstar continued when the chanting died down. This time a hushed whisper rose above the Clan as cats began to wonder what else he would say. Rainpaw wasn't surprised to see the faint spark of hatred in Dustfoot as he glared at her. "Changing mentors is a rare thing for any leader to do, but I believe it is necessary if the apprentice is to surpass expectations. I have spoken to both my deputy and medicine cat about this and they have agreed. So as of now, Birdfeather will mentor Rainpaw until her warrior name is received."

Utter disbelief coursed through Rainpaw. Her jaw was gaping open in shock when Birdfeather touched noses with her. Amusement gleamed within the deputy's eyes while she smirked at Dustfoot, who looked like he was ready to throw himself at Sparrowstar.

Rainpaw looked into Birdfeather's eyes and saw nothing but happiness and warmth. For the first time in her life Rainpaw felt as though Sparrowstar had made the right decision.

With the meeting over the Clan scattered and spoke of what had happened. Rainpaw could still feel Dustfoot's hostile glare as Birdfeather led her across the clearing.

"I think it's time you had a proper training exercise done," Birdfeather meowed when they reached the camp's entrance. "I can see that Dustfoot has neglected on your training."

"Is it okay with my shoulder?" Rainpaw asked. She was eager to get started—Dustfoot had never actually shown her any _real_ fighting moves.

"As long as I take it easy on you your shoulder should be fine," Birdfeather replied. "Berryfur told me that you're recovering swiftly."

A sense of pride flushed within Rainpaw's fur at Birdfeather's compliment. It was the first one she had received since becoming an apprentice. Then she suddenly remembered how impressed Snowfeather was when she knocked Dustfoot to the ground. The white and gray specked warrior had complimented on Rainpaw's fighting spirit than.

When the two of them reached the training clearing Rainpaw found herself eager to prove just how useful she was. Birdfeather was a new face she could prove herself to. The deputy was unaware of the secret training Rainpaw had done when she wasn't around other cats. It was because of that practice that she had become stronger and faster than her previous mentor.

"Now, why don't you show me what you've learned so far," Birdfeather said when she turned to face her new apprentice. "Just make sure you take it easy, I don't want your shoulder flaring up again."

Rainpaw's reaction was swift. She leaped forward with her claws sheathed, nearly barreling into Birdfeather before the deputy moved to the side. She gasped when she rolled across the sandy ground. Her teeth clenched together when her wounds flared up again, but this time she was determined to show that she could stand it.

"You're fast on your paws, but you don't aim properly," Birdfeather commented. "Next time if you're going to make a move, aim for something easier to hit."

This time Rainpaw followed her orders. Rainpaw gazed at Birdfeather's paws and watched them carefully. It was like this when she had watched Dustfoot's paws. The brown warrior had been shocked when she managed to knock him aside.

Rainpaw moved forward as quickly as she could without stressing out her wound. Birdfeather looked at her in shock when Rainpaw swiped a paw across her feet. The deputy jumped and managed to get away before she was knocked to the ground and had Rainpaw pinned to the ground.

It was dusk by the time they were finished. Rainpaw's shoulders were trembling with exhaustion, but she felt as though she had finally reached a landmark. Birdfeather was impressed with how much she had progressed in just a short amount of time.

The apprentice's tail was waving in the air with happiness as she followed Birdfeather back to the gorge. For the first time in moons Rainpaw had felt happy. It was a strange feeling and one that she rarely felt. She wished that she could hold on to that feeling.

Her moment of happiness ended when she saw a shadow move on the higher end of the gorge. Rainpaw was about to open her jaws in alarm when she heard a screech coming from the camp.

"Rogues!" That was Featherstorm's cry. Rainpaw and Birdfeather bounded forward until they saw a couple of scrawny looking cats surrounded by warriors. Sparrowstar was in the center of the group, glaring down at the mangy looking rogues.

Rainpaw saw that most of the Clan had surrounded the rogues. Russetclaw, Bramblefoot, Hawkpelt and Sandfang were closest to the rogues. Snowfeather, Dustfoot, Mosspool and Shrewclaw were further back among the group. Rainpaw's pelt bristled with unease as she followed Birdfeather towards the group.

"What are you doing here?" Sparrowstar demanded when a skinny looking light brown she-cat snarled at him. "We have you surrounded, try anything funny and we will kill you on the spot."

"We have come to you with a warning from our leader," a long-haired gray tom hissed. Rainpaw's nose wrinkled in disgust when she saw how dull looking his teeth were. Chips were missing as they were bared before the Clan. "Our leader has told us that the fall of the Clan is coming. We come with a vengeance. . .and we will strike when you least expect it."

"What gives you rogues the right to tell us what will happen?" Birdfeather spat.

"If you were wise than you would not question what we are capable of," the tom snarled. Rainpaw detected a hint of venom in his voice that made her eyes narrow into tiny slits. "You have traitors among your precious Clan. Watch carefully, for they strike within the shadows."

This time Rainpaw felt horror surge through her. She recalled the way Dustfoot had treated her all of this time. The SkyClan warrior could easily be a traitor to the Clan! Then again there were plenty of cats in the Clan who would have made good candidates.

"Mama, what's going on?" Rainpaw looked at the nursery in dismay when she saw Finchkit standing outside the entrance. The tiny gray and brown dappled she-kit was looking around, her eyes bright with curiosity as she looked at the rogues who looked ready to strike.

"Get back inside Finchkit!" Pebblefur's cry made the tiny kit stagger back into the nursery.

"Get out of our camp before we kill you both," Sparrowstar growled when the rogues snarled menacingly. "Now!"

His order seemed to knock some sense into the rogues. Within heartbeats they fled from the crowd, but not without receiving a few more scratches. Sandfang and Russetclaw managed to give them a few messages before they vanished.

Rainpaw stood beside Frostpaw, who had just emerged from the apprentice's den to see what was happening. They exchanged looks of horror when they realized that this was far from over. Rainpaw suddenly realized that this was only the beginning.

* * *

**AN: Alright so there's chapter four. Not sure if this was rushed or anything but I didn't want to end it just than and there. So the next chapter will likely come out tomorrow since I'm happy with the way this is going. The violence shall start soon! And so shall the excitement and climax of the story. This story is going to be rather short, maybe seventeen chapters long at the most if I can get them that far.**

**Thanks to Praise You In The Storm and Simply peachy for reviewing! Hopefully I'll get three reviews this time...if not than oh well, I'm just happy to have reviews!**


	6. Five: As The Secrets Are Out

**Chapter Five**

As The Secrets Are Out

Wind rolled across the dusty gorge. Clouds broke apart as the wind tore them apart. The air was bitterly cold, signaling that leafbare was still at full strength. The first signs of snow had come just days after the rogues came. The first signs of death had come when no prey was to be found. It was as if the gorge had become a lifeless, barren landscape for any creature that lived around it. Nothing could be done to save those who were struggling to survive.

Rainpaw's eyes flashed open when she realized that it was nothing but a dream.

She was back in the apprentice's den, panting as though she had been running all night. When she looked down at her nest she saw that it had been torn apart by her unsheathed claws. The other apprentices were still asleep around her when she looked around the den.

With a sigh Rainpaw rose to her paws and struggled to remember what she had dreamed about. She remembered the terrible stench of blood surrounding the air. All of the prey had run off in different directions after the battle was lost. Those who had survived the battle were left to starve and die alone.

A shudder coursed down Rainpaw's spine when she saw the ghostly figure looming ahead of her. A cat with eyes that were a pale green had been watching her carefully during the dream. Though she was certain that it had been a StarClan cat, she couldn't feel too sure.

"What happened to your nest?" Rainpaw flinched when Frostpaw opened a yellow eye. "It looks like you had a battle and the nest won." Though there was amusement in her voice Rainpaw could sense the worry in her words.

"I just. . .Had a bad dream." Rainpaw looked down at her paws when she realized that was a stupid reply. "It was terrible, but I think I'm over it now." She tried to flash a grin at Frostpaw, but failed miserably.

_Am I going to die having all of these nightmares_? she wondered bitterly. _What sort of life am I living where I'm ruled by these dreams_? _I need to talk with Berryfur about it_. . ._maybe he'll know what these dreams mean_.

As she struggled to move forward Rainpaw realized that something was holding her back. She wasn't sure if it was instinct or StarClan telling her to keep the dreams a secret. Either way she wasn't too thrilled that there was no cat to confide with.

Rainpaw glanced at Frostpaw before she padded out of the den. She was seething with anger by the time she reached the clearing. If StarClan wanted someone to figure out this stupid prophecy than why choose her? She had no clue where to begin with it! It wasn't like she was the medicine cat or anything. Interpreting prophecies was their job, not hers.

"Rainpaw, are you just going to stand there all day?" She ground her teeth together when Birdfeather bounded over to her. "I organized the patrols early the other day so that we would get started in our training. Get something to eat first though, you look as though you've had a rough night." Birdfeather seemed to notice the look of exhaustion in Rainpaw's eyes as the apprentice held her gaze. Relieved that she could get something to eat, Rainpaw dragged herself to the fresh-kill pile.

After she was finished eating the sparrow she had chosen she followed Birdfeather out of camp. Confusion suddenly swept over Rainpaw when she saw that Russetclaw was going with them. Birdfeather's eyes flashed before she allowed Russetclaw to take the lead.

"Sparrowstar wants at least one warrior to go with any mentor and apprentice," Birdfeather explained. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

Again Rainpaw was reminded of the nightmare she had last night. Images flashed through her mind as she pictured the bodies scattered across the gorge. Countless lives were taken during the battle. . .an endless stream of blood now flowed where there once was precious water.

She was snapped from her thoughts when they approached the training clearing. Birdfeather stood in front of her while Russetclaw sat on the sidelines. The reddish ginger she-cat gave no signs of her earlier hatred towards Rainpaw. Perhaps her time with Dustfoot had come to an end since he had a lack of an apprentice.

"Why don't we start with something a bit more advanced," Birdfeather meowed. "The barrel roll is something that most apprentices your age already know, but I tend to do things a bit differently. This move is good for when you're fighting rats if they decide to attack again."

Rainpaw remembered hearing stories of how every now and than the rats would come back. She recalled hearing tales of how cats had died from infection because of rat bites.

When Birdfeather demonstrated her move Rainpaw watched carefully. Every now and than Rainpaw would nod or say something, but she remained silent for the most part. Birdfeather had locked her back legs in a buckle before she lunged forward, rolling head first across the sandy ground. Russetclaw had to spring aside to avoid getting smacked by the older she-cat.

Amusement suddenly washed over Rainpaw as she watched. The annoyance that seemed to always flash within Russetclaw's eyes returned. Rainpaw couldn't help but purr after Birdfeather rose to her paws, recovering from the move.

"Just remember that this works better on a larger opponent," Birdfeather reminded her. "Especially when the opponent is unprepared for the attack." Her gaze flickered towards Russetclaw, whose lip curled in response.

"Can I try it?" Rainpaw asked.

At Birdfeather's nod of approval Rainpaw tried to perform the same move. Each time she tried to lock her legs it sent a jolt of pain through her shoulders. Rainpaw ground her teeth together as she tried to control her pain. Her face became a contorted mess until Birdfeather stopped her from killing herself.

"You'll get better, you're wounds are just holding you back." Though Birdfeather didn't mean to sound offensive Rainpaw's pelt bristled nonetheless.

Together the three of them managed to bring back some fresh-kill as well. Birdfeather was impressed with Rainpaw's hunting skills. She had managed to take down a thrush while it was still in the air without causing pain in her shoulder. In the end Rainpaw had caught the thrush and a small mouse as a prize to bring back to camp. Russetclaw had found a rabbit poking it's head in holes, while Birdfeather herself caught a young sparrow.

Rainpaw dropped the thrush and mouse on the fresh-kill pile when they returned. In an instant she was greeted by Sunfall, whose face was a mixture of pride and embarrassment when he approached her.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hi." Rainpaw simply looked at the apprentice's den. "So. . .how's life as a warrior?" She was surprised at how awkward she felt around him now that Sunfall was a warrior. Maybe it was because he had a higher status now. Most cats were staring at them in surprise.

Sunfall shrugged before a wide grin spread across his face. "Sparrowstar is sending a couple of cats on a mission to explore Twolegplace," he explained. "He said that if we find any cats who are willing to join than we should bring them back. More warriors means that we have a better chance of winning this war."

Rainpaw forced back a gasp when she pictured the barren landscape in her mind. The dream images kept coming back to her, signaling that something far worse would happen.

"What happens if we do go to war?" she asked cautiously. She knew asking a just-named warrior was mousebrained—any young cat like him would be willing to fight. "What will happen if the prey runs away?" She didn't mention the tainted streams that were filled with the blood of fallen warriors or rogues. She didn't want to scare him.

"I don't think StarClan would let that happen," Sunfall replied with a shrug. "As long as the rogues are dead does it really matter?"

This confirmed Rainpaw's thoughts. Even if the rogues were killed the Clan would still suffer from the aftermath. Her dream was just a warning, just the beginning.

"I don't think this war is such a good idea," Rainpaw muttered. She was looking at her paws again, every now and than turning the sand with them, creating faint markings in the ground.

"You're just scared, that's all," Sunfall told her reassuringly. "Every cat gets scared during their first real battle, especially the youngest. Don't worry, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Rainpaw looked up at him in what felt like the first time in moons. His green eyes were filled with longing. She felt warmth rush through her belly when she realized what the feeling really _was_.

_No_. . ._I can't be in love_! The thought sent a thrill of fear through her. She remembered what Mosspool had told her many moons ago, when she was still a kit. Sometimes love would bring tragedy, and tragedy was something that no cat should face. Yet even when she looked into Sunfall's green eyes she could feel the same emotion boiling in her belly.

_Is it really so hard to love someone_? she wondered.

_No_, _it is difficult_. . ._impossible_, _almost_, another voice told her.

"I'm sorry, but I think I need to check in with Berryfur," she murmured after an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

She didn't miss the look of disappointment in his eyes. It was too soon for her to fall in love. She was still in apprentice for StarClan's sake!

As she reached Berryfur's den she saw that Adderpaw was sitting in the back. The apprentice looked bored stiff as he sorted through the piles of herbs that Berryfur had collected. The medicine cat himself was shuffling through wads of moss Frostpaw and Jaypaw must have collected.

"Berryfur, can I talk with you. . .alone?" When Rainpaw asked the question she half-expected Berryfur to turn her down. The medicine cat looked up from his work and waved his tail at Adderpaw, who looked more than happy to leave the bundles of herbs. Curiosity gleamed within his eyes when he passed Rainpaw.

"I was hoping I could get a word with you, Rainpaw," Berryfur rasped after they were left alone. "You seem to be doing well after that incident with Dustfoot."

Rainpaw stiffened when he mentioned her former mentor. His eyes flashed with amusement before he settled down in front of her.

"Yes, after observing the wounds on your shoulder I concluded that Dustfoot pinned you down to strike," he explained. "When I spoke with Whitepelt and Patcheye they told me what they saw. Dustfoot has been given a most unfortunate punishment. . .he will be performing apprentice duties for the next moon and a half." Berryfur took a breath before he continued, "And you have been acting strange lately. Well, stranger than you usually behave in any sense. Has something happened to you other than that attack?"

It was difficult for Rainpaw to explain everything that she had seen or heard. Her mouth moved slowly, as if some force was keeping her from telling the truth. Berryfur was patient with her though, and it was a relief after she told him about the endless nightmares she seemed to have every night. It felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders after she told him everything.

"So. . .these dreams are darker than I thought," he murmured. "StarClan is warning us of dark times, but why would they send these warnings to an apprentice? Why not the medicine cat?" He tilted his head to one side.

"Leafstar told me that she wanted someone with a clear connection," Rainpaw mewed. She was half-embarrassed when she admitted that he wasn't close to StarClan.

"That would make sense," Berryfur said with a wave of his tail. "I think we both need to make a journey to the Cave Of Whispers, or the Whispering Cave if you want to call it that."

_Really_? When he looked at her curiously she didn't know how to react. The Whispering Cave was a sacred place where only medicine cats and leaders went. Did she have any right to visit the cave that was forbidden?

"I will be going tonight with Adderpaw, as it is his time to receive his full name. You have my permission as medicine cat of SkyClan to come and witness a ceremony few ever see."

The apprentice looked at Berryfur, unsure of what she should do. Eventually she just nodded and scampered out of the den, giving Berryfur time to get ready.

When she was outside of the den she was greeted by Mosspool, who must have seen the nest that Frostpaw had seen. Rainpaw was about to duck and avoid her mother until she saw the look of unease in Mosspool's eyes.

"I've noticed you have been spending some time in there," Mosspool murmured when she nuzzled Rainpaw's forehead. "Is something going on between you and. . .the medicine cats?"

Shock made Rainpaw glare up at her mother coldly. "No, it's nothing like that!" she spat. "Berryfur was just checking on my wound. . .and he wants me to come with him to the Whispering Cave." She felt uneasy mentioning that part. Mosspool looked even more surprised by that sentence.

"But the Whispering Cave is for medicine cats," she whispered. "Why would he want you to go with them?"

"Look, I can't talk right now." Rainpaw shuffled the ground with her paws as she looked for an excuse to get away.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going with the cats who are seeking help," Mosspool sighed. "I'm not sure if we will make it back alive."

Rainpaw suddenly buried her muzzle into her mother's leg. She couldn't imagine life without her mother. It was bad enough that her father had mysteriously died one day before she was born. Losing her mother would make life ten times worse.

"Please, don't go," she whimpered.

"I must do what I can for my Clan," Mosspool told her. She gave her daughter's forehead a gentle lick. "Frostpaw and Jaypaw already know. . .telling them was hard enough, but telling my smallest kit. . ." She didn't finish. "Just don't make any of the mistakes I've made in the past."

Confusion swept over Rainpaw as she watched her mother join the cats who were chosen to leave. Shrewclaw and Sandfang were the cats who had chosen to leave, as they knew Twolegplace well. Within heartbeats their pelts disappeared over the gorge, swallowed by the darkening sky.

When it was time to meet with Berryfur and Adderpaw, Rainpaw wasn't surprised to see Sparrowstar waiting for them. The SkyClan leader's eyes were narrowed when he saw Rainpaw approach cautiously.

"I have given her permission to come with us," Berryfur explained when Sparrowstar questioned him.

"Just make sure you ask StarClan for guidance," Sparrowstar growled. "I want answers to our problems, not some kit creating the problems."

Her fur began to bristle slightly at his offensive tone. When she felt Adderpaw brush up against her the tension faded. Sparrowstar didn't miss the exchange. His eyes flashed dangerously when he glowered at Rainpaw, whose ears flattened under his gaze.

When the three of them were ready they made off towards the Whispering Cave.

As they ran Rainpaw began to feel at ease under the pale moonlight. It was half moon, a time when medicine cats from the other Clans would have normally met. But as SkyClan was alone, there was no point in waiting for the other medicine cats.

It felt as though moons had passed before they reached the cave. A small opening that held a faint shaft of light told Rainpaw that they had reached it. Her eyes widened in wonder when she looked at the cave. It looked like the other dens around the gorge, but this one was different. There was a hole in the roof where the moonlight would shine down.

Berryfur was the first to enter, followed by Adderpaw and than by Rainpaw. She wasn't sure what to expect when she looked at the Whispering Cave. A smooth rock was placed in the center of the cave, where the pawsteps of many had flattened the area around it.

Awe struck at Rainpaw when she looked at the brightly lit rock. Berryfur sat down in front of the rock and allowed Adderpaw to stand before it.

"Adderpaw, step forward." As he had instructed the apprentice took a step forward. "I, Berryfur, medicine cat of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Adderpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from clan rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

The apprentice seemed to hesitate before he answered, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Adderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Addertail. StarClan honors you for your kindness and wisdom, and I welcome you as full medicine cat of SkyClan."

Rainpaw watched as Addertail gave his mentor's shoulder a lick. It reminded her of the warrior ceremony, only it was Berryfur who had given Addertail his name. She grinned for her friend as he accepted his full name under the eyes of StarClan.

"Now we must share tongues with StarClan, as tradition shows," Berryfur meowed.

As the three of them crouched down to touch the rock, Rainpaw felt an icy grip on her shoulders. Her fur stood on end before her body slumped to the ground.

**. . .**

When her eyes snapped open Rainpaw half-expected to find herself in another of her nightmares. She was surprised to find herself in the forest where she normally met Leafstar. She was even more surprised when she saw that Addertail and Berryfur were there.

Both medicine cats looked shocked when they realized they were sharing the same dream.

"Why are we here?" Addertail demanded. His pelt bristled when a blanket of darkness suddenly fell upon the three of them.

"Hold your tongue young one," a voice snapped.

Rainpaw forced back a grin when she recognized it as Leafstar's voice. The she-cat was trying to intimidate the medicine cats.

"It's about time you all made it here. This place was getting boring." Another voice rose until a long-haired gray tom with sky-blue eyes appeared out of a form of mist.

"Skywatcher, it is an honor to see you again," Berryfur meowed with a dip of his head.

"Let's cut to the chase." Another cat joined Skywatcher—this was Leafstar. "You are here for an important moment. Normally it is the leader who chooses when an apprentice becomes a warrior, but things are moving a bit too quickly for our liking."

Berryfur and Addertail exchanged shocked looks. Rainpaw tilted her head to one side when Leafstar's gaze fell on her. Suddenly her mouth fell open in shock when she realized what Leafstar meant by that.

"But I'm too young to become a warrior!" she cried. This seemed to cause even more confusion for Berryfur and Addertail. Rainpaw rolled her eyes when she realized they didn't catch on with what Leafstar had said. "Can't this wait until my siblings become warriors?"

"No, I am afraid it cannot wait until than," Skywatcher told her. "Becoming a warrior means that you will spend less time training, but it also means you will be more prepared for the future that comes." He nodded to Leafstar whose tail flicked from side to side.

"I, Leafstar, former leader of SkyClan, call upon our witnesses today so that they may look down upon this apprentice." Leafstar began the ceremony in a strange way. Rainpaw sat down before the SkyClan leader in disbelief. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of our noble code, and I commend her to us in her turn. Rainpaw, do you promise to defend SkyClan and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

For a moment Rainpaw wasn't sure what to do. She looked at Addertail and Berryfur, but they were as speechless as she was. Eventually she found her voice and replied with a sharp, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rainstripe, in honor of your courage and ability to share dreams with those who are otherwise incapable." Rainstripe narrowed her eyes when Leafstar stepped forward to touch her forehead with her nose. There seemed to be a broader meaning to Leafstar's words during the ceremony than she was letting on.

"Rainstripe! Rainstripe!" She stiffened when voices boomed around the five cats. It was as if all of StarClan had approved of Leafstar's choice.

"When you wake up tomorrow you will have to tell Sparrowstar what has happened," Leafstar murmured after the chanting died down. "Remember that as the sky falls, a light will shine."

* * *

**AN: Haha! Bet this chapter surprised everyone. Rainstripe's warrior name is epic, I love the suffix. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, since it's basically the climax of where the story will be leading. Lots of description and it was very long, which makes it even better! Also I'm not sure if there will be a sequel to this. I wasn't exactly planning one but if this story gets popular enough I might write a sequel. Just remember to send me your feedback, I love to read what people think of the story.**

**Thanks to WildCroconaw, Weasel and Praise You In The Storm for reviewing! Keep up the good work!**


	7. Six: As The Rain Falls

**Chapter Six**

As The Rain Falls

Dawn had arrived quickly for the three of them. When they opened their eyes it seemed as though they had done it together.

Rainstripe sighed when she looked at the cave's roof. Sunlight poured through the opening where the moon had once been. A small pool of water could be seen where darkness once shrouded the back of the den. Faintly glowing moss grew along the edges of the cave where Berryfur often collected it.

"Well that was. . .different," Addertail commented.

"We must not speak of what has happened tonight, even to each other," Berryfur growled. "First we must inform Sparrowstar in what has happened. He will want to know why one of the apprentices decided to change dens." He glanced at Rainstripe sympathetically when her ears flattened. "Technically since StarClan has approved of your warrior ceremony, he has no choice but to obey."

She didn't respond to the humor in his voice. Instead Rainstripe kept her gaze focused on the path ahead.

The three of them returned to the gorge by late morning. Most of the Clan was already awake by the time they returned. Rainstripe's tail lashed from side to side when cats greeted Berryfur and Addertail happily. Most of them were ignoring her presence.

"Has StarClan told you anything?" Sparrowstar was suddenly upon them in heartbeats, his green eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Oh they've told us something alright," Berryfur replied with a nod. "But I believe this is something that requires privacy."

As if his words were a cue, the Clan parted to give them room. Addertail gave Sparrowstar a nod and slipped away while Rainstripe remained by the medicine cat's side. A look of suspicion suddenly flashed within Sparrowstar's eyes. Normally he spoke to Berryfur on his own, especially when it came to StarClan.

_This time it is different_, Rainstripe reminded herself._ Somehow the tension is rising_. _We need to work together instead of hating each other if we want to get through this with as little casualties_.

"We all shared the same dream together," Berryfur explained when silence fell upon them. "Leafstar, the founder of the new SkyClan came to us, as did Skywatcher." This time Sparrowstar looked interested when he heard the name Skywatcher. "They told us that a time of great darkness is coming. When the sky falls, a light will shine."

A shudder coursed down Rainstripe's spine when he recited those words. She remembered hearing a very different version of those words. Leafstar had told her that when the sky would fall, darkness would rise. Did the change the prophecy for Berryfur's sake.

"There is. . .another matter that we must discuss. It's about the apprentice I chose to come with me." Rainstripe stiffened when he called her apprentice. She supposed it was for her own safety and so that Sparrowstar wouldn't explode on them. She was still annoyed that Berryfur had referred to her as an apprentice though, especially when he was there to witness her ceremony. "She is no longer Rainpaw—Leafstar changed her name to Rainstripe during our dream."

Sparrowstar stared at his medicine cat in disbelief. Rainstripe half-expected him to lash out at the medicine cat before Berryfur could duck. Her ears flattened when the leader looked at her angrily.

"Why this puny excuse for a cat?" Sparrowstar demanded. "My sons would have made better choices. . .they are more fit for a job to protect the Clan than she ever will be." His eyes blazed with outrage when he looked at Rainstripe, whose pelt was now standing on end.

"Your sons are good cats, yes, but what right do you have in choosing their destiny?" Berryfur spat. "Addertail had no choice in becoming my apprentice. You chose for him so that he would have a special part in the Clan. Sunfall on the other paw is wise enough to know where his loyalties lie."

"I don't think that's true," Sparrowstar hissed. "Sunfall will change when he sees what has happened here. I will ensure that he succeeds me when my time comes." Without another word Sparrowstar whipped around and returned to the gorge.

"That went well," Rainstripe murmured.

"Yes, I believe it did." A smirk fell upon Berryfur's face as he led her into camp.

When they arrived cats were already circling the clearing. Finchkit and Flamekit were play-fighting outside the nursery for what felt like the first time in moons. Their mother was very protective of them because of everything that had happened.

"Addertail told me what happened, congratulations!" Rainstripe winced when she heard Sunfall's voice rise above the chatting warriors.

"Yeah, it was a huge surprise for me," she replied with a duck of her head.

"So you got your warrior name huh?" This time it was Jaypaw who spoke up. Rainstripe looked at him curiously until she saw the jealousy in his eyes. "Why did you get your warrior name when we're still apprentices?"

"Jaypaw, instead of fuming over there let's get some battle training done!" The apprentice glared at her before he followed Hawkpelt out of camp. Rainstripe followed his gaze. She was used to his constant jibes from when she had slept with him in the apprentice's den. This was just a normal part of her life. She wasn't sure how Frostpaw would act since her sister had changed over the past couple of days.

Birdfeather padded over to where Rainstripe and Sunfall were sitting. The newly named warrior felt even more embarrassed when she saw the look of remorse in Sparrowstar's eyes. Clearly he did not expect to see his son so close to her. She held his gaze dutifully though, hoping that one day she would get on his good side. The SkyClan deputy seemed to be in a good mood since she heard the news that seemed to be spreading like wildfire.

"I heard what had happened from Russetclaw," she meowed with a flick of her tail tip. "Congratulations. . .Er, what should I call you?"

"Rainstripe. That's what. . .they called me," she replied. She knew that it was forbidden to tell anyone how one's dream with StarClan had gone. Telling Birdfeather was like betraying her promise to Berryfur. "I'm not sure how it happened so quickly, or why. But I suppose they thought it was necessary."

"It's a good name, one that suits you well," Birdfeather purred. She nodded in approval before looking at Sunfall. "Don't you have a hunting patrol to join?"

The golden and ginger tom looked embarrassed before he padded over to where Featherstorm and Snowfeather were waiting. Both she-cats looked annoyed while they waited for him to join them. When the three of them were gone Rainstripe was left alone with Birdfeather.

"So I suppose this means I don't have to mentor you anymore," Birdfeather murmured with a tilt of her head to one side. "Would you mind joining the sunhigh patrol?" Birdfeather's next question caught Rainstripe off guard. She had never joined any patrols unless it was with her mentors, which happened rarely.

"Of course," Rainstripe replied with a dip of her head.

"With so few cats around you'll be going with Bramblefoot and Frostpaw," Birdfeather told her with a firm nod. "We need more warriors if we want the Clan to remain strong."

Rainstripe thought over what she had said when she padded over to where Bramblefoot was sitting. The mottled tabby looked annoyed that she would be joining him for the sunhigh patrol. He was busy eating a shrew while he waited for Frostpaw to get ready. "Don't expect me to give you any sympathy while we're out on this patrol," he growled between bites. "Just because your a warrior doesn't mean that you should be treated like one."

She was about to make a sharp retort when Frostpaw joined them. Her sister looked up at her with endearing eyes. There was no jealousy within them, which surprised her. Normally Frostpaw would have acted just like Jaypaw when she was around their brother. Now Frostpaw was a different cat, a more mature littermate.

"Guess we won't be sharing dens anymore," Frostpaw murmured under her breath as they padded out of the gorge.

"It doesn't mean I'm any different," Rainstripe told her.

"Yeah but. . .you've broken tradition," Frostpaw replied with a shrug. "You're probably the youngest cat to become a warrior!"

She had never thought about it that way. A small grin spread across her face when she realized some of the perks Leafstar had given her. Maybe being chosen by StarClan wasn't such a bad thing. True she was young but that would make her stronger in the end.

_I doubt Sparrowstar would give me an apprentice any time soon_, she thought. _But it would be nice to have someone I could relate to_.

When the three of them reached the forest where the prey they caught was more common, Rainstripe began to feel better about herself. Birds were singing to one another as they hunted for insects or seeds. Rainstripe listened to the sounds as she wondered what it would be like to fly.

"Nothing seems to be out of place," Bramblefoot muttered. "Frostpaw, why don't you tell me what you can smell in the air?"

Frostpaw opened her jaws to taste the air. Rainstripe was about to do so as well, but she clamped her jaw shut when Bramblefoot glared at her. This was Frostpaw's job to get done, and he seemed to know that she would do it right.

"There's lots of prey out here," she mewed. "And a rogue passed by not too long ago, but it's not the rogues that live by Twolegplace. . .there's a stale badger's den nearby too. I think it was abandoned during leafbare." When Frostpaw looked up at her mentor Bramblefoot nodded in approval.

"You've learned fast, and that is what we need," Bramblefoot commented. Rainstripe didn't miss the jibe in his tone. Her eyes narrowed when he brushed his tail over Frostpaw's shoulder. "Let's get back to camp and report this to Birdfeather."

He shot her a glare as he passed her.

Rainstripe tried to ignore it as she followed them across the territory. The sky was beginning to cloud up by the time they reached the gorge. Thunder rolled across the sky when Bramblefoot leaped forward to reach the camp's entrance. Tiny droplets of rain suddenly began to fall from the sky as the storm erupted before the patrol.

She shook water from her pelt as it clung to her sides. By the time they reached the clearing her pelt was soaked to the skin. Frostpaw shivered beside her as the two of them reached a sodden clearing. She wasn't surprised to see Jaypaw sitting under the roof of the apprentice's den. His eyes were narrowed when he saw Frostpaw sitting beside her sister.

"Where are you going?" Frostpaw asked when Rainstripe was about to follow her.

Embarrassment washed over Rainstripe when she realized that she was headed for the apprentice's den. Frostpaw gave her a sympathetic look before she padded after Jaypaw. Rainstripe watched as her brother whispered into Frostpaw's ears. The white she-cat suddenly smacked Jaypaw in the back of his head with her paw, causing him to gasp in shock.

Her head lowered in disgust at her brother's rudeness. Jaypaw needed to grow up if he ever wanted any real friends. The only cats he spoke to were Dustfoot and Russetclaw, and that was because he believed they were the heroes of the Clan.

"Right," she told herself. "Warrior's den."

Her tail lashed from side to side when she padded over to the warrior's den. Cats looked at her cautiously when she approached them. Russetclaw and Featherstorm were still awake when she reached it. Both cats were whispering to each other, eyes flashing warily when they looked at her.

Rainstripe sighed when she entered the den. Most cats were sleeping, but a few such as Dustfoot and Sunfall were still awake. Sunfall grinned when he saw her approach cautiously.

"You can sleep in Snowfeather's nest since she's moved to the nursery," he whispered.

Surprise flared within Rainstripe when she heard that news. Swiftcreek's kits were only a few days away according to Berryfur. Pebblefur's kits were almost ready to become apprentices as it was almost their sixth moon. Sooner or later Sparrowstar would have to assign mentors to every kit. There weren't enough warriors in the Clan for all of the kits that were coming.

As Rainstripe curled up in her nest she felt exhaustion wash over her. It wasn't even past dusk and she was already tired. She supposed after sharing tongues with StarClan the night before that led to some exhaustion.

. . .

When she opened her eyes she wasn't surprised to find herself in the fields of StarClan once more. This time she expected to see Leafstar approaching her calmly and elegantly like she had before. The former SkyClan leader looked pleased when she saw Rainstripe raise her chin. "You should wear that pride while you are around your Clanmates," Leafstar purred when she stood in front of the young warrior. "Don't think you've gotten away from battle training so easily," Leafstar added after silence followed her words. "You still have much to learn, and I expect you to listen and learn fast."

"I was hoping to get some extra training from Birdfeather or some of my other Clanmates," Rainstripe admitted sheepishly. She was far from an experienced fighter. If it ever came to a real fight she was certain that she would die.

"Of course, but I have more experience than any of them. I once was a rogue before I became leader of SkyClan." Leafstar's explanation made Rainstripe's pelt ripple in surprise. "I know moves that most cats would rather avoid, but they were necessary in my field of expertise. Now the first move I am about to show you is one that is more advanced—only use it when you need it the most."

She watched as Leafstar used her tail to swipe across the grassy field. The former SkyClan leader suddenly sprang forward, using her tail as some kind of weapon before she lunged into the air and landed on the ground. Rainstripe gaped at Leafstar in shock when she landed on all fours once more.

"If I were fighting a badger or a larger enemy than they would have had their backs open for attack," Leafstar explained.

Leafstar waited patiently until Rainstripe nearly perfected the move. It wasn't until Rainstripe nearly broke her tail that she realized it would need more muscle work. Her whiskers trembled with frustration when she slammed her tail against the ground, this time making the ground tremble a bit.

Rainstripe continued working throughout the night until her shoulders were trembling with exhaustion. She staggered to one side and felt Leafstar nudge her gently.

"You will need this if you want your strength to recover." Leafstar had dropped a mouse at Rainstripe's paws. "Any prey eaten in StarClan gives you strength you need for the waking world."

Without waiting for another explanation Rainstripe leaned forward and ate the mouse. She was shocked by how much warmth spread through her as she swallowed it. Energy coursed through her until she felt as though she could run through Twolegplace and back to the gorge on the same day.

She blinked and found herself in her own dreams, thankful that for once, she had no nightmares to haunt her.

* * *

**AN: Since Rainstripe was made a warrior so early thanks to StarClan, it's only fitting that she receives some extra training from Leafstar. I'm really disappointed in the amount of reviews I have had. One hundred and eighty one people have looked at this story and two people have put it on their story alert, would it kill ya to leave a review? I'd be more than happy to read some feedback...**


	8. Seven: As The Patrol Returns

**AN: Okay really, three people have favorited and alerted this story. Please people send your feedback, I'd love to know what you think of this. Next chapter might come out later tonight if I'm in the mood...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

As The Patrol Returns

Days seemed to pass without anything unusual happening. Leafstar continued drilling Rainstripe each night in her sleep, while during the day Rainstripe kept up with her normal routines. It was becoming a habit to patrol the border between Twolegplace every day now. Rainstripe was worried about the cats who were chosen to explore Twolegplace. They had yet to return from their journey and with the rogues on the lose they could be in real danger.

When she wasn't busy worrying over her mother or the traveling cats she spent more time with Sunfall or Frostpaw. Both cats had become good friends to her over time. Even Addertail spent some of his spare time with her when he wasn't busy keeping an eye on the kits.

The mottled gray she-cat was now stretching herself outside the warrior's den. She found it hard to believe that it had been five days since she received her warrior name. No other cat questioned why StarClan had done it. Berryfur simply told the Clan that it was StarClan's will to give her the name that Sparrowstar would have failed in doing.

Rainstripe sighed as she watched the clouds roll by lazily. It reminded her of the day she had become an apprentice, which in truth wasn't that long ago. Back in those days she would have been angry that there was nothing to do. Now she almost wished she could go back to that life where she was carefree and had anger issues.

_I've changed in more ways than one_, she thought. Maybe it was better that she had changed. Now the Clan wouldn't see her as just another troublemaker. She had already proven her worth by joining dozens of patrols or bringing back as much prey as she could.

"Instead of sitting there all day why don't you make yourself useful?" Birdfeather's irritated question made Rainstripe look at her former mentor. She was shocked to see lines of gray showing around Birdfeather's muzzle. The she-cat was aging fast, and she knew it. "I haven't set out the patrols yet, so maybe you can see if those cats who were sent out have returned. If they don't come back soon than we'll be badly outnumbered by the rogues."

A shudder coursed down Rainstripe's spine. She remembered the terrible nightmares that had once plagued her mind. Visions of cats slayed on the ground had constantly haunted her in the past. The streams and rivers had been turned the color of blood after the war ended. Any prey that would have remained was tainted by the river's water.

She coughed in embarrassment when Birdfeather tilted her head to one side. Berryfur had told her that each time she thought of those visions her eyes would cloud over, like she had gone blind. In ways she wondered if the visions _had_ blinded her. Now she was afraid of joining in the battle that would eventually destroy the gorge.

"Right, I'll take Sunfall and. . .Frostpaw with me," she mewed with a nod.

"Frostpaw and Jaypaw are being assessed today, so they won't be available," Birdfeather told her. "Sparrowstar is thinking of holding their warrior ceremony so that they won't be far behind you. He's also holding apprentice ceremonies today, so make sure you're back before sunhigh."

Surprise flared within Rainstripe when Birdfeather mentioned warrior ceremonies. Was Sparrowstar really so vein in the fact that she had become a warrior? Her pelt bristled with unease at the thought.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go with Sunfall," she muttered.

As she turned to leave she half-expected Birdfeather to say that he was needed elsewhere. But a look flashed within Birdfeather's eyes when Rainstripe looked over her shoulder. It was a knowing look that sent chills down Rainstripe's spine. When Rainstripe left the deputy that feeling remained.

Sunfall was sitting beside the fresh-kill pile. He was talking to Russetclaw, whose eyes were half closed while he spoke. Amusement suddenly washed over Rainstripe as she watched them. Russetclaw was never known for listening to stories. She had been with Dustfoot on the day he attacked Rainstripe, but Rainstripe didn't think that Russetclaw was a bad cat. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, with a cat who had taken advantage of the moment.

"Birdfeather wants us on patrol," Rainstripe meowed when Sunfall looked at her hopefully. "We're patrolling the border between Twolegplace—to see if the traveling cats are coming back." She didn't add that they would be going alone. Sunfall was already pleased that she had chosen him to come with her.

_Weird_. . ._I used to hate him and now we're good friends_, she thought as they headed for the camp's entrance. _And Addertail_. . ._I used to hate him too. Did I really hate that many cats_?

Now she disliked using the word hate. It was ironic for the fact that she once did have temperamental issues with every cat in the Clan. Leafstar's training had helped etch out any of the attitude that she once had as an apprentice. Now that she had a responsibility to the Clan it was time she started acting like a warrior.

Rainstripe lifted her head as she led the way towards the Twolegplace border. Sunfall seemed more interested in her than the border patrol this time. His green eyes never seemed to leave her while she kept an eye on the border, and it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. Her ears flattened when he stood beside her.

"It seems so peaceful right now," he whispered. "Why would the rogues tell us they're coming and. . .not come back?"

"They're trying to freak us out," she replied. "This is just one of their tactics. I'm sure that they'll come when we least expect it."

Sunfall nodded absently. She couldn't meet his gaze as she looked through the haze that always seemed to cover Twolegplace. In the distance the roar of a monster echoed. It seemed that the Twolegs were always active, even early in the morning.

Her eyes widened when she caught sight of a lithe figure moving in the haze. At first she thought it was a fox or one of the rogues. The figure was so thin that she had difficulty making it out. It was until she caught it's scent that she realized what it was. Excitement suddenly coursed down her spine when she saw that it was Shrewclaw. Sandfang wasn't far behind, pelt slicked down from the grime in Twolegplace. Sunfall caught sight of them and raised his tail.

"You're back!" he cried. "Did you bring any news of the rogues?" Shrewclaw was the first to reach them. Rainstripe recoiled in shock when she saw just how filthy he was. His eyes had a dull and haunted look in them as he searched Sunfall's face.

"Mosspool went missing while we were searching for any cats willing to join us," Shrewclaw rasped. Shock made Rainstripe's heart skip a beat. She stared at Shrewclaw in horror while Sandfang joined him. A couple of strangers stood on either side of them, pelts bristling with unease at the sight of Sunfall and Rainstripe. "We searched everywhere for her, but we couldn't find her. We think the rogues must have captured her."

Without warning Rainstripe sprang forward, her claws unsheathed as she buried them into Shrewclaw's chest. Pure rage boiled within her as she thought of everything Mosspool had done to protect her. Now all of that work was for nothing as she gripped at Shrewclaw's throat.

"Rainstripe, let him go!" Sunfall tried to pry her off, but to no avail.

It was when she felt the gentle touch of Leafstar's tail that she stopped fighting. Rainstripe stood back, trembling in shock when she realized what she had done. Shrewclaw's chest was bleeding heavily now where she had inflicted his wounds. Leafstar stood beside her, pelt bristling with unease.

"What have you done?" Sandfang demanded. "I should have known you would try something like this, fleabitten apprentice!" His voice suddenly rose to a screech. The cats who were around him watched with interest. Though they were silent Rainstripe could tell they wanted to speak.

"She's not an apprentice," Sunfall snapped. "She's a warrior now. She earned her warrior name thanks to StarClan." Though he was defending her Rainstripe could sense the anger and frustration in his voice.

Her ears flattened before she ran away from the group. She could hear Sunfall calling her, but she refused to look back. She had attacked a Clanmate because she couldn't control her anger. As far as she was concerned she didn't deserve to live in the gorge. She didn't stop running until she reached the stream that ran into the forest nearby. Beyond that was carrionplace where the rats lived.

When Rainstripe finally caught her breath she stared into the stream. Her reflection showed how she felt inside. She was torn between loyalty to her Clan and her mother. Thanks to Sparrowstar her mother was probably dead. Yet Mosspool had left because she thought it was the right thing to do.

Rainstripe looked up at the sky to see that it was past sunhigh. By now Shrewclaw and Sandfang would have told their leader what happened. By now she would have likely been sent into exile for her crimes. Yet she was reminded of how Dustfoot had been punished when he had attacked her. Perhaps Sparrowstar would show some kind of sympathy towards her since it was Shrewclaw who had announced what happened to Mosspool.

"Idiot mousebrain!" Rainstripe flinched when Leafstar's voice suddenly rose to a pitch. "You need to control your temper. The Clan will turn on you if you can't!"

"I'm sorry. . ." Rainstripe knew that it was a poor excuse for an apology.

"Sorry isn't going to save the Clan now is it? You should have known better than to attack Shrewclaw. He was trying to share sympathy over your loss," Leafstar snapped.

"Is. . .Is Mosspool with you?" Rainstripe suddenly asked the question she was dreading.

Silence met her question. For a moment Rainstripe was afraid that Leafstar had abandoned her, but hope flared within her chest when the former leader stood.

"No, Mosspool is not in StarClan," she replied. "But she will not be herself when you find her again."

Her words sent chills down Rainstripe's spine. If what Leafstar said was true than Mosspool might as well have died. Bitter agony coursed down Rainstripe as she laid down beside the stream. If she returned now to the Clan she would be thought of as a coward.

"I thought I might find you here." Rainstripe stiffened when she heard Addertail speak. She looked up to see the medicine cat grinning at her. "Don't worry, I'm not here to take you back. . .unless you want to go back there."

"After what happened today the Clan will never trust me," she muttered crossly. "I'm surprised _you_ trust me."

"Actually I came here looking for some horsetail," Addertail murmured. Amusement flared within his eyes when she looked down at her paws. "I came here when Sunfall told me what happened. I'm sorry about. . .Mosspool."

She stiffened once more when he mentioned her mother, but this time she made no move to attack. Instead Rainstripe's shoulders trembled with pain when she thought of Mosspool. Without her mother she felt helpless, like a kit trapped behind the jaws of a fox.

"Mosspool was a great cat. . .there's a lot of her in you," he added when he noticed the sorrow in her eyes. "She would have wanted you to come back and fight like a warrior from StarClan."

Again her shoulders sagged with pain. Any time Rainstripe thought of Mosspool it brought more grief. She knew that any other cat would have seen it as weakness. Maybe that was why she had attacked Shrewclaw without thinking.

"I'll never forget what she did for me," Rainstripe finally whispered. Her voice cracked with grief when she spoke. Addertail pressed against her comfortingly, and she welcomed his warmth. "Addertail, we can't do this." Rainstripe suddenly pulled herself away from him, remembering that he was a medicine cat, and the fact that Sunfall would be furious if he found out.

"Why not? You need the comfort," he pointed out. The confusion in his voice was obvious, but Rainstripe didn't miss the concern as well.

"You're a medicine cat. . .if. . .If I think too much about it—I don't think that this would be a good idea." She stumbled over her words. In ways she longed for it, to have the kits of the cat who really cared for her. Addertail was so much different from his brother. He listened to her when she needed someone to talk to, and he sympathized with her when she needed it.

"I didn't even think about it that way." Addertail sounded embarrassed when he looked away from her. Now it was her turn to feel embarrassed. She had just made their situation awkward when it didn't need to be. "You're right though—it would be wrong if we. . .erm, had kits together." He sounded even more embarrassed when he mentioned kits, as if it was possible.

Amusement suddenly washed over Rainstripe when she realized that he had no idea what they were talking about. Though he had helped deliver kits when he was an apprentice he had no clue what to think of them. She shuffled further away from him and looked into the stream once more.

"We should go back," she murmured.

"Are you sure? What if—" Rainstripe cut him off with a wave of her tail.

"It's for the sake of the Clan. . .even if Sparrowstar doesn't like it I am a SkyClan warrior through and through. It is where we both belong." Rainstripe flicked her tail across his shoulder before she took the lead once again.

Rainstripe bounded through the open territory of SkyClan, avoiding the gnarled looking trees that grew around every now and than. Addertail was close at her heels after he grabbed a few horsetail. It would be a good excuse for someone who should not be spending time goofing off.

It felt like moons had passed by the time they reached the gorge. Rainstripe wasn't surprised to see that most of the Clan was asleep by the time they came back. Addertail gave her a sympathetic look when she sighed.

Sparrowstar was the first to greet Addertail. He ignored Rainstripe completely when he spoke.

"Why are you back?" Sparrowstar demanded when he looked at Rainstripe.

"I came back because it was the right thing to do," she replied while raising her chin defiantly. "Even if you cast me out I will do anything I can to protect my Clan."

The SkyClan leader looked ready to argue, than he seemed to think better of it. "You may be part of SkyClan but I will not treat you like a SkyClan warrior. From what I've heard you don't deserve such special treatment." His voice dropped to a low growl before he stalked off towards the darkness.

Rainstripe watched through narrowed eyes until she could no longer see him.

_I hate him_. . ._I hate every fiber of his being_, she thought bitterly. Again she disliked using the term 'hate', but at this point she didn't care. Sparrowstar deserved to be hated for his foolish behavior. If he wanted to gain new enemies than he was about to.


	9. Eight: As The Arrogance Builds

**AN: Bleh, this chapter was rather bland and pointless, but I thought it would make for a good filler chapter. The rogues and loners who joined SkyClan are introduced in this chapter, and you get to see Frostpaw and Jaypaw's warrior names :D**

**Chapter Eight**

As The Arrogance Builds

"Duck and roll!" Rainstripe gasped when she landed on her head. She struggled to keep up with Leafstar's continuous training. The former SkyClan leader was determined to prove that she was a worthy warrior for her Clanmates. Though it had been long and difficult for Rainstripe, she was finally beginning to shine through Leafstar's training. "Keep your tail tucked in while you duck, after that you roll to avoid your enemies' claws."

She did as Leafstar informed her. This time she managed to sway forward without landing on her face. As Rainstripe managed to get a hold of Leafstar's leg, the creamy brown tabby sprang aside, landing lightly on her paws. A smirk fell upon Leafstar's face as she leaned forward.

"You're getting better, but not good enough to take on the rogues," Leafstar growled.

"Why pick just a single cat for fighting off the rogues?" Rainstripe demanded as she staggered to her paws. "Why not allow the whole Clan to work together?"

"The rogues are foolish cats," Leafstar replied. She sat down and stared up at the sky. "If their leader, Nightshade, falls, than so will they. They will flee from the gorge and try to regroup, giving your Clan time to recover."

"So in the end the rogues would just attack us again. . .why bother fighting them in the first place than?" Rainstripe's pelt bristled with frustration. These questions were getting her nowhere when Leafstar sighed and shook her head.

"If an all-out war started during the coldest part of leafbare there would be no prey left," she explained warily. "Do you not remember the visions we sent you as an apprentice?" When Rainstripe shuddered and nodded, a grim expression came across Leafstar's face. "If the war was to break out than the Clan would cease to exist. Pieces of history would be lost forever because of a bunch of foxhearted rogues who think they can take over everything."

A sudden thought crossed Rainstripe's mind.

"But you were a rogue once, weren't you?" she asked.

Leafstar's eyes flashed and for a moment she was afraid the former leader would strike her down. Instead amusement made the tabby purr.

"Yes, at one time I did live life as a rogue, and I hated it. I enjoyed living in a Clan and feeling as though I was useful for a change," she replied with a shrug.

Rainstripe looked down at her paws after that. It was almost dawn, time for her to wake up. Birdfeather had assigned her for the morning patrol and she would have to show her best, especially after what had happened between her and Sparrowstar.

Once more frustration fumed within Rainstripe as she recalled her fight with Shrewclaw. It wasn't his fault that Mosspool had gone missing. She had yet to control her temper, and had taken it out on her Clanmate. Leafstar placed a tail on her shoulder comfortingly, surprising her.

"One day the Clan will realize just how important you are," she whispered.

That was Leafstar's way of waking her up. Rainstripe blinked when she found herself back in the warrior's den. Sunfall slept beside her, his flank rising and falling slowly. Shrewclaw had been kept in the medicine cat den in case his wounds became infected. Russetclaw slept beside Sandfang and Dustfoot like they were old friends again. Bramblefoot, Hawkpelt and Featherstorm had been assigned to the dawn patrol, so they were out of their nests already.

Rainstripe blinked again warily as she struggled to her paws. Though the energy had been restored to her after a long night of training she still felt exhausted. Groggily she remembered that she had a morning patrol to join, which was coming up soon.

With a sigh she emerged from the den, only to find herself standing in front of Sparrowstar. The SkyClan leader's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he watched her carefully. Her ears flattened under his fiercely guarded gaze. There was something odd about the way he acted. She wondered if he was afraid of her temper and the power that she had gained while training with Leafstar.

"Have you been training with the rogues?" he demanded suddenly.

Shock made Rainstripe glare at him even more coldly. "What makes you think that?" she spat.

"When you were an apprentice you would have never been able to pin one of my best warriors like that," Sparrowstar growled. "Unless you have been training with the rogues, learning how to kill on the spot. I want to know the truth, not some flat-out lie." His tail whipped around once as he waited for her disgusted answer.

"I. . ." Rainstripe stared down at her paws when she realized she couldn't explain herself without giving away Leafstar. If she told him about the former SkyClan leader he would think that she had gone mad. Of course he probably thought that already, but there were times when it was better to keep her jaws shut. "Sunfall has been giving me some tips," she quickly lied. She watched as her denmate through the warrior's den. He blinked when his name was mentioned.

"Sunfall? My son has done—" Rainstripe cut him off with a snarl.

"Look, you wanted an explanation and I gave you one," she snapped. "Just leave it."

Her reply made Sparrowstar blink in shock. She pushed him aside and joined Birdfeather beside the fresh-kill pile. Amusement gleamed within the deputy's eyes as she watched Sparrowstar growl to himself.

"That went well," Birdfeather commented.

"I'm tired of that mousebrain acting like I'm going to slaughter the Clan," Rainstripe retorted. She glared at the sparrow she had chosen. Each time she plucked a feather she was reminded of Sparrowstar and the constant frustration he gave her.

"Well, you did almost kill Shrewclaw," Birdfeather pointed out. "And you would have been killed by Dustfoot if the elders had not seen what happened."

Rainstripe flinched when Birdfeather mentioned her old mentor. Every time she passed Dustfoot a sneer would fall upon his face. She knew that he was planning something for her. Each time she stole a glance at him his ears would flatten and he would whisper something to Russetclaw, who nodded in agreement.

Her claws suddenly dug into the sparrow, causing blood to seep from the wounds she had created.

"Rainstripe, calm down." Birdfeather placed a tail on Rainstripe's shoulder in the way Leafstar would have.

Almost immediately her grip on the sparrow became loose. She glared at the ground and the spot where the rogues that Shrewclaw and Sandfang brought slept.

After returning to the Clan the rogues and loners had been accepted by Sparrowstar. Though they were given warrior names they were not permitted to sleep in the warrior's den. It was too soon for them to be trusted after everything that had happened.

Goldenfire, a pale ginger she-cat with dark ginger dapples slept furthest apart from the rogues. She had been a loner before she joined the Clan. Shalefur was a dark gray tabby tom who used to be a rogue living further away from Twolegplace. Ashfang was a silver tabby she-cat with thick black stripes who had been a rogue along with Shalefur. Both had lived together for some time and were very close. The last was another longer by the name of Leafstorm. He was a brown and ginger tom who had lived beyond the Twolegplace boundaries.

All in all they seemed like a bunch of misfits to Rainstripe. Why Sparrowstar had accepted them was beyond her. But they also accepted SkyClan's way, which meant that after the battle there would be more warriors to defend the territory.

"You have a patrol to go on," Birdfeather meowed when Rainstripe finished the sparrow. "Why don't you and Sunfall take the newcomers with you to show them the territory," she suggested.

A groan threatened to escape from Rainstripe's lungs as she realized that Birdfeather had made it an order. The loners and rogues would only complain about waking up early or traveling too much. Rainstripe looked down at the ground and padded up to where Goldenfire was sleeping.

The pale ginger she-cat snapped open an eye when she heard Rainstripe approaching. Rainstripe's ears flattened when she looked down at Goldenfire.

"Birdfeather wants you all on patrol," Rainstripe told her.

Goldenfire narrowed her green eyes and shook her fur. "I don't know why we have to get up so early, it's not like there are any other Clans to threaten us," she grumbled.

Rainstripe rolled her eyes before she padded over to where Sunfall was sitting. His expression brightened immediately when he realized she was joining him on her own terms. She flicked her tail towards the four newcomers as they crept forward to join them.

"We'll be showing you the territory," she explained when Ashfang was about to open her jaws. The silver tabby snapped them shut and narrowed her eyes into tiny slits. "Every cat must learn about our boundaries if you wish to become part of the Clan," Rainstripe added more forcefully than she had intended.

All six of them trekked across the gorge without much to say. Ashfang and Shalefur were whispering to one another in a way that reminded Rainstripe of curious apprentices. Rainstripe's ears flattened when she stalked towards Sunfall's side. Leafstorm padded alongside Goldenfire, who seemed oblivious to his presence.

"Do you really think these rogues will be enough to keep the Clan safe?" Rainstripe whispered when she was out of earshot from their sharp hearing.

"We need to have faith in them," Sunfall whispered back. "Sparrowstar believes that they can save us—" Rainstripe cut him off with a furious snarl.

"And Sparrowstar thinks that cats can fly," she snapped. "He's done nothing to help the Clan."

Sunfall's pelt bristled at her insult. She knew that he was defensive of his father, but she also knew that she was right. Sparrowstar had been acting mousebrained lately, and he had no excuse for his actions. She on the other paw spent most of her time training with Leafstar in her dreams, trying to improve her fighting skills to become a warrior who could defend her Clan.

Silence fell upon the group as they reached the edge of the border. Carrionplace stood before them where the rats called it home. Rainstripe's nose wrinkled in disgust when she caught the fowl stench in the air.

Rainstripe gazed across the area as she wondered where the rogues from Twolegplace would be hiding. She wondered if they would use the rats as a decoy during the battle. She'd heard stories of how the rats often scurried into SkyClan's territory and attacked the Clan. Occasionally the rats would grow too bold and some had to be killed before there was peace by the gorge.

"So. . .about this whole territory thing," Goldenfire meowed when she stepped in between Sunfall and Rainstripe. Her green eyes glowed when she looked at Sunfall, whose ears flattened under her gaze. "Are you going to tell us anything about it?"

"Erm. . .right." Sunfall sounded embarrassed when he dipped his head. "Well, there really isn't anything significant to go over. The forest we hunt in is close to Carrionplace, so hunting can get dangerous if the rats decide to get too bold."

Goldenfire suddenly pressed closer, her eyes wide with terror. "The rats sound horrible," she rasped.

"They are. . .they would take over everything if they had their way," Sunfall agreed.

Irritation gripped at Rainstripe's fur as she led them away from the forest. How could Sunfall allow Goldenfire to get close to him? Did he not see that she had a crush on him? Her ears flattened with anger as she ignored their conversation.

She trudged along the cold ground as they returned to camp by the time dusk settled around them. It took her a few heartbeats to realize that she wasn't alone. Leafstorm padded alongside her, his tail twitching in annoyance every few seconds.

"Look at her, eating away at his heart," the dark tabby grumbled. "That should be me."

"You have feelings for her?" Rainstripe muttered.

"I used to have feelings," Leafstorm snorted. "But it's obvious that she's playing it coy. She'd rather be around a Clan cat than with some stubborn old ex-loner."

"Why haven't you told her how you feel?" Rainstripe knew that she should be listening to her own advice, but she was also listening to Leafstar's warning. Love would get her nowhere in the end. Love would only bring tragedy if she followed the path that many queens chose.

_Yet I still have feelings for both Sunfall _and _Addertail_, she reminded herself silently. _Why is love so complicated_?

"Sometimes it is better to ignore love," Leafstorm growled. It was a low growl that caused the ground to tremble slightly. All of the bitterness and loss could be heard in those simple words. "I've learned the hard way that it is better to ignore the thing you crave the most in life."

"Right." Rainstripe lashed her tail once when they reached the camp. Frostwind, her sister who had just become a warrior the last couple of days ago, stood guard with their brother. Jaytalon looked smug as always when he glared at her with all of the coldness he could muster. "How are camp duties going?" she asked as the rogues and former loners returned to camp. Goldenfire was at Sunfall's side in an instant. The golden and ginger tabby's ears were flattened when he looked up at Rainstripe.

"Sparrowstar has us doing this every day now," Frostwind replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Someone has to guard the camp," Rainstripe pointed out. "Maybe this makes it easier for you. . .maybe you won't have to fight in the final battle."

Frostwind was about to argue when she was shoved aside by Jaytalon. The gray and white tom's yellow eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when he looked at Rainstripe. She would have swiped her claws across his face if it wasn't for the trouble she was already in.

"Just get back to work," he sneered.

Rainstripe snarled at him before she shoved him aside. Without another word she sat beside the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a shrew.

_One day he will pay for his arrogance_, she thought. _One day I will free our mother from those rogues_, _and put an end to this war_.

* * *

**AN: Yeah that was definitely a filler chapter. But I'd like to know what you think of Goldenfire. . .I like her character, and she'll be getting more than one use in this story and the sequel. Also thought it was interesting to see what Rainstripe's relationship with Sunfall would have been like had Goldenfire taken over. . .**


	10. Nine: As The Love Fades

**Chapter Nine**

As The Love Fades

Rainstripe found herself in the forest of StarClan once more. This time however the atmosphere was different. When she blinked and tried to get a view of her surroundings she saw cats flicking in and out of the shadows. Pale outlines could be seen as they met each other in the starlit forest.

Her mottled gray fur bristled with unease when she followed a black and white tom through the thick grass. Shadows fell upon Rainstripe as she crept forward to see who he was talking to. Her eyes widened when an elegant looking tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes stood before the black and white tom. His fur was standing on end with terror when he whispered something to the she-cat. The she-cat's eyes suddenly narrowed when she realized that they were not alone.

"Spottedleaf, what about Night—" He was cut off when Spottedleaf, the tortoiseshell, slapped her tail across his muzzle.

"Rainstripe, what are you doing here?" she demanded. "Why has Leafstar not come to take you to the training grounds?"

Rainstripe's pelt stood on end with anger when Spottedleaf took a step forward. "I came here because she wasn't there," she spat. "What were you saying about Nightshade?" She glared at the black and white tom, whose eyes widened in fear.

"I. . .Nightshade is—" Spottedleaf turned to snap at him, and he flinched under her fierce gaze.

"Would someone please tell me what this is all about?" Rainstripe's voice rose to a screech when she found herself getting frustrated. "I'm leaving if I don't get any information."

Her eyes fell upon the black and white tom, who seemed even more afraid of_ her_ than Spottedleaf. Rainstripe found it ironic that there were cats who were terrified even in StarClan. If it were up to her she would ensure that no cat showed any fear.

"Nightshade is your. . .father." His words had barely slipped out before Spottedleaf spun around and pinned him to the ground. He gasped in unison to Rainstripe's shock. Her jaw gaped open in dismay when she watched Spottedleaf place a paw around the tom's neck. "I'm sorry, really I am! She needs to know the truth or he'll use it against us!"

"My. . .my father?" Rainstripe stared at Spottedleaf as though she had grown wings. "How?"

"Your mother, Mosspool, was pregnant with his kits before he was cast out of the Clan." Both Spottedleaf and the black and white tom stiffened when Leafstar came to greet them. "She loved him very much. She didn't know just how much of a monster he was."

"Nightshade turned on the Clan when the leader before Sparrowstar—Timberstar—exiled the daylight warriors," Spottedleaf added. "He thought that it was wrong to cast them out."

"How could you let this happen?" Rainstripe demanded. Her voice shook with anger when she glared at Leafstar and Spottedleaf.

"We had little choice in the matter," Spottedleaf rasped. "We can't just take the lives of innocent kits."

Again anger coursed through Rainstripe as the two she-cats stood beside the black and white tom. By now he was speechless as he waited for Rainstripe's answer. Her ears flattened with frustration when she realized that there was no answer she could come up with.

Instead she snorted and turned around. She could feel Leafstar's gaze burning through her pelt as more StarClan cats came forward to meet with them. It was obvious that they were planning something against her. Though she didn't know what it was they were planning, she did know that it would only lead to destruction.

She blinked once and found herself back in the warrior's den. She was alone once again. Goldenfire had taken her place after Sparrowstar allowed the rogues to move into the den. With Goldenfire in the picture there was no hope for her and Sunfall. For a moment she thought of kicking dirt onto Goldenfire's nest. She hated the she-cat with every fiber of her being. Goldenfire was arrogant, rude and hotheaded compared to the other rogues that she had met.

With a shake of her head she slipped out of the den. Rainstripe blinked in surprise when she saw that the gorge was covered in moisture. A storm must have come in during the night while she was still asleep. Dove-gray clouds still streaked across the sky, but there were patches of blue mixed in with those clouds.

Rainstripe looked down at the fresh-kill pile to see that it had been restocked. She grabbed a shrew from the pile and ate in silence while she waited for the rest of the Clan to wake up. It felt like moons had passed before anything unusual happened. Sparrowstar was the first to wake up and had spotted her within heartbeats. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he stalked towards her, but Birdfeather stopped him before he could say a word.

"Sparrowstar's holding apprentice ceremonies for Pebblefur's kits," Birdfeather explained when he stood further away from them.

"Really? Do you know who their mentors are?" Curiosity suddenly washed over Rainstripe when she realized that Pebblefur's kits had reached their sixth moon. Finchkit and Flamekit were both over-eager kits and would prove to be pawfuls for their future mentors.

"Not you obviously," Birdfeather replied sharply. "Sparrowstar's still angry with the way you acted over Shrewclaw's news. And you're too young."

Rainstripe had already expected such an answer. She looked down at the ground and thought back to what she had heard from StarClan. Maybe Birdfeather would have more information about Nightshade and what he was like.

"Birdfeather, have you ever met. . .or do you know what Nightshade is like?" she asked.

"Nightshade?" Birdfeather's ears pricked forward with surprise. "Of course I knew that foxhearted coward. He nearly destroyed everything when the Clan was full of daylight warriors. He decided that the daylight warriors could do as they pleased since they had a special part in the Clan. I was just an apprentice at the time—Mosspool had become a warrior just a moon before me and fell in love with him. It was Timberstar who realized what Nightshade was _really_ planning. Timberstar cast out the daylight warriors when they began acting out. In the end it was Nightshade who decided to get his revenge on the Clan."

"So he really was evil in the end," Rainstripe murmured. "He manipulated the Clan."

"He did." Birdfeather sounded as though she had swallowed a wad of moss. She looked up at Rainstripe, eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "How did you know about Nightshade?"

"Birdfeather, can I talk to you in private?" Rainstripe asked. She knew that Sparrowstar wouldn't hold an apprentice ceremony without his deputy. Talking to Birdfeather about her secret training with Leafstar would take a huge weight off of her chest.

The deputy blinked in surprise but nodded in agreement. Rainstripe led her out of camp after she told Sparrowstar what they were up to. Though he was curious he didn't question why they were choosing to go out now when the whole Clan was waking up. Birdfeather had already organized the patrols so she didn't have to worry about them.

"So what's this all about?" Birdfeather demanded when they reached a birch tree that had already dropped all of it's leaves. Under the shade of it's branches the air felt cool and refreshing to Rainstripe. Her fur grew hot when she told Birdfeather everything. Birdfeather's eyes widened in shock when Rainstripe told her about the meetings with Leafstar, and how Leafstar had somehow become her guardian. In the end Birdfeather's jaw opened in shock, but she closed it before she could get any words out. "I always knew that something was off about you," Birdfeather murmured.

Her tail lashed before she looked over her shoulder, as if she expected an enemy to leap out of the bushes. Rainstripe's ears flattened in dismay as she wondered what Birdfeather would do now. Even if she told the Clan everything that had happened there was no way Sparrowstar could cast her out. Rainstripe was already treated like an outcast because of the blood she shared. Now she understood why cats had always treated her differently.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Rainstripe demanded. Her fur bristled when Birdfeather shook her head in reply. "Look, I never did anything to hurt the Clan. I only want to help my Clanmates—what my father did is wrong, and I can't forgive him for it. I have every right to stop him from destroying the Clan."

"StarClan chose you for something that is beyond our reach," Birdfeather snorted. "Why would they choose you of all cats? There are plenty of better choices in the Clan."

_Maybe it's because Nightshade is my kin_, Rainstripe thought. For the first time since she had become a warrior she realized just how important her roll in the Clan was. Leafstar had made her a warrior so that she could protect her Clan. Now that she understood her destiny it was time she faced it.

"We should get back to camp," Rainstripe murmured. Rain was beginning to fall again, making the ground wet and slippery.

Her pelt was soaked to the bone by the time they reached camp. Sparrowstar was waiting for them beside the Skyrock. His green eyes lit up when he spotted Birdfeather padding past Rainstripe. Rainstripe ignored the SkyClan deputy and sat by herself. Birdfeather suddenly whispered something to Sparrowstar, and his eyes widened in shock.

The SkyClan leader simply gaped at Rainstripe before he jumped onto the Skyrock. "Let all cats old enough gather around the Skyrock for a Clan meeting!" His yowl was muffled by the rain as cats emerged from their dens. A few warriors grumbled in disapproval when they felt the rain run off of their pelts.

As usual Goldenfire was sitting beside Sunfall, whose ears flattened in dismay when he saw the look of disgust in Rainstripe's eyes. She sat beside Leafstorm and Ashfang. Both cats looked uncomfortable as they attended their first Clan meeting as warriors.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," Sparrowstar began. "Step forward you two." Rainstripe watched with amusement as Finchkit and Flamekit stumbled forward. Despite their mother's best effort at keeping their pelts well-groomed they seemed more unkempt than ever. "Finchkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Finchpaw. Russetclaw, you are ready for an apprentice. You have already mentored Shrewclaw into a fine warrior, and he has become an asset to the Clan. I expect you to continue this training with Finchpaw."

Rainstripe watched as the two cats touched noses. Russetclaw looked as though she was ready to burst with pride when Finchpaw joined her in the crowd. Sparrowstar looked down at Flamekit, whose paws were kneading the ground with excitement as he waited for his apprentice name to come.

"Flamekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Flamepaw. Sandfang, you are more than ready for an apprentice. You have shown great courage in your Clan and you have enough patience to deal with this apprentice. I expect you to pass on your knowledge to Flamepaw."

The ginger tabby tom looked surprise when Sandfang touched noses with his new apprentice. Rainstripe would have chosen someone who had more responsibility to the Clan. Sandfang envied Dustfoot and looked up to his brother. She knew that sooner or later Sandfang would become like Dustfoot in all of the arrogance Dustfoot showed.

The meeting was over after they touched noses. Rainstripe was left alone once more as the Clan went back to their regular duties. Ashfang was joining the dawn patrol while Sunfall and Goldenfire went hunting. Both cats seemed oblivious to anything else around them as they disappeared over the gorge.

As she watched them disappear she realized that an empty spot had been left where Sunfall once was. Without him there was no hope for her. She had nothing left to look forward to as the Clan continued preparing for the worst. And when she had nothing left to fight for, she knew where that would end.


	11. Ten: As The Trust Builds

**AN: There are probably about four or five chapters left to this story. The final battle is slowly approaching—this is just the calm before the storm. I've already got a sequel planned for this story, and it should make things even more interesting. I'm also looking for a title cover that would match this story. You're welcomed to send me a picture via private messaging if you're interested—I'll use your name for the cover and do story recommendations if you'd like.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

As The Trust Builds

He wasn't sure why he felt the way he did around her. The way she looked and the way she acted reminded him so much of the cat who had pushed him away. As he watched her eyes glow with affection he knew that she was the one. His father would approve—he hated the cat that he had loved before. Yet his feelings towards the other she-cat never went away.

Sunfall blinked when he realized that he was still in love with Rainstripe. Despite pushing his affection aside for her, he couldn't forget the feelings that he had for her. Rainstripe's attitude had little improvement in it, but he knew that she was just hiding her fear. Goldenfire knew that he still had feelings for Rainstripe. She made sure that he had chosen her though when they were around the mottled gray she-cat. The hurt in Rainstripe's eyes showed when Sunfall passed her.

_I'm sorry_, he told himself silently. _It's better this way_.

"Sunfall, why don't we go out together this time?" Goldenfire asked when she reached him. He was sunning himself and had grown wary of her presence. Goldenfire was doing everything in her power to make sure the Clan knew about their relationship. "We rarely spend time together, especially with the new apprentices around."

"I suppose if it's just for a few heartbeats," Sunfall murmured. It was true that he had kept himself busy by working alongside Sandfang and Russetclaw. The two cats needed the help they could get with Finchpaw and Flamepaw. Both apprentices showed the energy of kits and were already proving to be pawfuls. "It would be nice to get out again," he added when Goldenfire's tail lashed in annoyance. She beamed after he said that and purred. "Come on, we can head to the stream and see if there are any minnows to catch."

He rose to his paws and thought of how he had caught minnows back when he was just an apprentice. Back than the stream had been full of water and fish. Though SkyClan cats rarely fished he found it as a way of entertainment when he was bored. Teaching Goldenfire how to fish would be a good way to pass the time.

Sunfall didn't miss the cold look Rainstripe gave him when she returned from a hunting patrol with Russetclaw and Finchpaw. Both cats looked like they were on the edge as if they had come from an argument. It was most likely that Rainstripe had started the argument. Russetclaw had a fowl temper that was worse than Rainstripe. Sunfall shook his head and tried to ignore the look that Rainstripe gave him. If he had been an apprentice he would have gone mad over that gaze. Now he knew better. Sometimes it was best to leave things like that alone.

Together the two of them bounded across the sparse undergrowth. A few trees and shrubs grew around SkyClan's territory. Beyond the stream-bed was a forest where the Clan often went hunting, but they were mostly known for catching birds. A few streaks of clouds stretched across the sky as a breeze moved them. The breeze made the air oddly comfortable as they reached the stream-bed.

Goldenfire watched with interest as he kept his shadow away from the stream. Any sign of danger would make the fish swim away. He had learned this the hard way during a hard time of fishing. With the utmost patience he swatted a paw into the stream. Goldenfire gasped in amazement when a minnow came flinging out of the water. Pride washed over Sunfall when he gave the minnow a killing bite. It reminded him of the first time he had shown his mentor his fishing skills. Even Snowfeather, who was as arrogant as any cat could get, had been impressed.

"Go ahead and try it, they don't taste bad at all," Sunfall told her when she sniffed it cautiously. When she gave the minnow a disdainful lick she scowled. Then she slowly took a few bites out of the minnow and her eyes glowed. "They're good if you can get past the rubbery texture," Sunfall explained with a shrug. "Minnows are better than the other fish in this stream."

"How did you learn how to hunt like that?" Goldenfire asked.

"I taught myself when I was just an apprentice. . .back when I just started. Cats looked at me differently because my brother was a medicine cat. And because of that I wanted to prove that I was better, so I spent days training myself to fish like this." He tried to keep away the pride in his voice, though he could tell from the glow in Goldenfire's eyes that he had failed.

She suddenly pressed herself against his own pelt. Embarrassment suddenly washed over Sunfall when he realized just how close they had grown. There was something about the sweet scent that rolled off of her that made his fur tingle with anticipation. Goldenfire wasn't like other cats. She was sweet and gentle, and never showed jealousy towards him.

_I hope Rainstripe and I can just be friends from now on_, Sunfall thought as they padded back to camp. _I'd rather her be a friend to me than an enemy_. Sunfall shuddered at the thought as he imagined facing her in a battle. She had grown stronger over the past few days. He knew that if she were in a battle she would win. There was no need to defend her now.

**. . .**

Frustration grew within Rainstripe when she looked down at the ground. Dusk had settled around the gorge and cast dark shadows. Rainstripe wished that she could share her feelings with Sunfall. But now he had chosen Goldenfire, and spent most of his time with her when he had the chance.

There was no point in going on with life.

Once the war between Nightshade and his rogues was over, she would leave. Maybe she could set out for the other Clans. Spottedleaf had told her that there was more than one Clan. The other Clans may have moved from their original home, but she had plenty of time to search for them.

Rainstripe's tail lashed when she returned to the warrior's den. Frostwind had decided to move her nest beside her, and she was thankful for the warmth. The white she-cat had ignored Jaytalon's sneer anytime they had to work together.

"You know, he's really beginning to irritate me," Frostwind had told her one day while they were hunting together.

The mottled gray she-cat had purred in amusement when they exchanged looks. Frostwind and Addertail were her only friends as far as she was concerned. Even though Birdfeather was friendly with her she knew that the deputy was afraid.

With a shake of her head she curled up in her nest. Exhaustion weighed heavily on her shoulders after she spent a day with Russetclaw and Finchpaw. Russetclaw had done everything in her power to destroy the bonds she shared with her Clanmates. Because Russetclaw was so close to Dustfoot and Sandfang she had grown worse with time passing.

She sighed and felt sleep take over. She was ready for another bout of training with Leafstar, who was likely going to scold her for acting so strangely now around her Clan.

When her eyes snapped open Rainstripe found herself back in the usual place where she trained with Leafstar. Her eyes blazed with frustration when Leafstar's tail flicked from side to side irritably. She was ready for any scolding as the former leader took a step forward.

"Idiot!" Leafstar hissed. "Idiot mousebrain!" Her tail whipped around as she waited for Rainstripe's reaction. The mottled gray she-cat restrained herself from swatting a claw across Leafstar's muzzle. "You told Birdfeather what we have done!"

"I told her because I felt too guilty," Rainstripe snapped. "Would you rather me die of guilt?"

"Telling her was a bad move," Leafstar retorted. "And you want to leave your Clan after all of this?"

Rainstripe bit her lip when Leafstar said that. She knew that Leafstar was watching over her—the tabby was probably watching over her thoughts as well. This made Rainstripe feel uncomfortable and guilty with each thought she could muster.

"I've been thinking about it for some time," Rainstripe explained shakily. "It's not like there will be anything left for me when this is all over. The war is just another thing keeping me here, for the moment. I want to live my own life without feeling like an outcast."

Leafstar's amber eyes glowed with starlight when she met Rainstripe's fierce gaze. "Your memory will live on with SkyClan," she tried to reassure her.

The mottled gray she-cat shook her head. She knew that Leafstar was wrong. She took a few steps back before looked down at the ground.

"Rainstripe, when I first set eyes upon you I had doubts myself," Leafstar murmured. "You were so tiny compared to your siblings. . .Even Spottedleaf was unsure whether or not you were the right choice. But now we know. Your faith in StarClan is very strong, and you are not filled with pride like the other warriors in your Clan."

Leafstar's words took Rainstripe by surprise. She gaped at the brown and cream tabby but found no words to reply with. Amusement suddenly gleamed within Leafstar's eyes when she saw that Rainstripe had been shocked into silence.

"I will do what I can to protect the Clan," Rainstripe growled. "But. . .I don't know whether or not I will stay in the end. But I am glad that you told me this. It makes me feel slightly better."

"And just for the record, Goldenfire is a very vein cat," Leafstar added with a snort of annoyance. "Sunfall is a mousebrained idiot if he thinks she loves him."

A purr of amusement rose within Rainstripe's throat as she watched Leafstar's image fade away. For the first time in moons she felt as though she belonged in the Clan.

* * *

**AN: Awe Leafstar is affectionate towards Rainstripe! And I thought it would be fun to throw in Sunfall's point of view for a chance in pace. He's a fun character to write about since he's so confused about his feelings between Rainstripe and Goldenfire. No one knows the ending to this story. But I do =Cackles evilly=**


	12. Eleven: As The Blood Is Spilled

**AN: So this is the second to last chapter. I know I said there were four chapters left but I wanted to shorten it. Clear As Night will have more chapters, but it may be shorter word-wise. Thanks to everyone for your reviews, it means a lot to me :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

As The Blood Is Spilled

It felt as though moons had passed before anything exciting really happened. Anticipation clawed at her belly as Rainstripe waited for something to happen. She was eager to prove her worth to Leafstar, who had drilled her constantly in the ways of fighting and defending herself. Rainstripe knew that in the end she would win the battle against the rogues.

It was morning when the first signs of an invasion had started. Rainstripe was at her paws in an instant when she heard Frostwind's warning cry. Leafstorm, Goldenfire and Bramblefoot were the first to reach the camp's entrance. Rainstripe felt her heartbeat quicken when she spotted a light brown she-cat launch herself at Frostwind, who had been standing guard. The two she-cats tumbled across the gorge as they fought with tooth and claw.

Blood roared in Rainstripe's ears as she bounded after the she-cat. A large brown tom barreled into Bramblefoot. The two cats were evenly matched by size comparison. Rainstripe watched as Bramblefoot lunged forward and grabbed the tom by his ear. The large tom screeched in pain as the fur along his ear was torn off.

"Look out!" Rainstripe flinched when she heard Sunfall shriek a warning cry. She whirled around to see a heavily built long-haired dark gray tom standing in front of her. His fur was bristling with outrage until he saw the familiarity between her and his leader.

"Nightshade?" he questioned. When Rainstripe curled her lips he realized that he was caught off guard. The dark gray tom hissed in frustration when she knocked him over, using her full weight to send him flying across the sandy gorge. With his balance lost she used everything in her power to rip away at his vulnerable belly fur. "Let me go, please!" His cry was left unanswered until the stench of blood filled the air.

"Where is Mosspool?" Rainstripe demanded when she slammed her paws into his chest. The tom cried out once more and stared at her in terror. "Where is my mother?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The tom whimpered. "I'm only here because Nightshade forced the rogues into battle!"

Rainstripe was about to slam into him once more when she realized that he was defeated. With a warning hiss she released her grip on him and searched for her next victim.

_Well done_, Leafstar whispered in her thoughts. _Killing will get you nowhere_, _except a place away from StarClan_.

She felt a shudder course down her spine at the thought. If she couldn't kill than what would she do with Nightshade? Leafstar seemed to think of that, for she stood beside Rainstripe as if she were alive and fighting in the battle herself.

_There are times when killing is necessary_, she told Rainstripe. _This is one of those times_.

The mottled gray she-cat suddenly felt claws rip down her shoulders. A howl of pain escaped from her lungs when a tortoiseshell she-cat found her alone. Cats were fighting in pairs or keeping the rogues away from the nursery, where the queens were vulnerable. The elders had been herded away from their den and were being kept in the nursery as well.

When she was certain that the rest of her Clanmates were safe she kicked the tortoiseshell off with her back legs. The tortoiseshell screeched in surprise at her explosive attack. Rainstripe's lips curled in anger as she turned on the she-cat and sank her teeth into the tortoiseshell's fur. She didn't let go until the she-cat begged for mercy. A grin spread across Rainstripe's face when she released her grip. Though the tortoiseshell had been forced to fight she fought like a warrior. Rainstripe knew that she would recover from the attack, and likely come back if Nightshade ordered it.

It took Rainstripe a few heartbeats to realize that the battle had already drawn out the weak. She spotted Featherstorm lying in a mound of fur. Blood streamed out of a wound on her neck where one of the rogues had struck. Pure rage surged through Rainstripe when she realized that Featherstorm was dead. She saw that Pebblefur had been fighting a creamy gray tom who's left eye was closed tightly from a wound the queen had inflicted. Rainstripe was about to jump in and help when Hawkpelt took over.

It seemed as though SkyClan was winning despite the casualties. Most of the rogues had been chased off except for a couple who were fighting against Sparrowstar and Birdfeather. Rainstripe's ears flattened in alarm when she saw a dark-pelted figure creep forward while Sparrowstar fought off the large dark brown tom she had spotted earlier.

Rainstripe forced back a yowl of alarm when she realized that this must be Nightshade. His stealthy figure reminded her of the way SkyClan cats sometimes hunted. When his tail flicked it was a signal to one of the rogues. The light brown she-cat with white paws—paws that were now stained with blood—suddenly lunged forward.

"Sparrowstar, how noble of you to take on all three of us at once," Nightshade cooed when the SkyClan leader was pinned down. "You remember me, don't you? You were just the deputy when Timberstar banished me from the Clan. He banished the rest of the daylight warriors, and look where it has gotten you."

Rainstripe flinched when the light brown she-cat flicked a claw across Sparrowstar's cheek. He had stopped struggling by now as he listened to Nightshade's sneering voice. Her pelt bristled with outrage when she realized that he must have given up.

Without thinking about what she was doing she suddenly lunged forward, careening into Nightshade in the process of her running. The rogues scattered at that same moment when Sparrowstar sprang to his paws. Rainstripe's ears flattened as she tumbled towards the Skyrock. Nightshade had buried his claws into her chest, and pain suddenly exploded from where Dustfoot had attacked her.

"Betrayed by my own kin," Nightshade spat. "And here I was going to spare your lives as well as your siblings." There was no sadness in his voice. Only anger had replaced the malicious look in his eyes when he began to rip away at her fur. Rainstripe forced back a shriek of pain as she struggled to fight him off.

"Why did you betray the Clan?" Rainstripe demanded when she managed to pull herself free from his fierce grip. They were both exhausted now, and panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath. "They told me what you did to the daylight warriors—why did you do it?"

For a moment she was half-afraid that he wouldn't answer. The look in his eyes told her that this battle was far from over. She knew that there was only one outcome in the end—one of them would have to die.

"I want power," Nightshade hissed. "You would never understand what it is like to be looked down upon for being different."

_You have no idea_, Rainstripe thought bitterly. _I've been treated like an outcast for most of my life_.

Her teeth ground together when Nightshade suddenly dropped into a hunter's crouch. She knew that he was about to do something that he would regret.

"You remind me of Mosspool," he suddenly sneered. Rainstripe's ears pricked forward in alarm when his tail lashed to one side. "She would have given anything to be treated differently. But I took care of that in a heartbeat."

"What have you done with her?" she snarled venomously.

"I only did what had to be done. . .she would have ruined everything if she had lived," Nightshade replied.

Rainstripe suddenly felt his weight upon her when he lunged forward. She yowled in surprise when his claws raked down her belly fur. There was no way she could escape this alive. All of Leafstar's training meant nothing if she could not survive this battle.

**. . .**

Addertail wasn't sure what to make of the battle when it had started. The first thing he noticed were the bodies of his Clanmates littering the ground. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air as cats were killed during the war. Berryfur had been told to stay with the queens and elders during the worst part of the battle.

He was worried about his Clanmates. But he was mostly worried about Rainstripe.

His stomach clenched when he thought of her. The way her fur rippled made his fur crawl with excitement. There was something about Rainstripe that made his heart feel heavy. He knew what the right word for that feeling was, but he refused to admit it.

_Loving another cat is forbidden_, he reminded himself tartly. _Having kits with the cat I love will only complicate things with Rainstripe_. . ._and she has already suffered enough_.

The medicine cat apprentice peered outside the den curiously to see which side was winning.

Berryfur had told him to keep inside the den in case he was needed. Addertail could see that Berryfur was right. He gasped when he spotted Featherstorm's body slumped on the ground. A pool of blood had formed where her body covered the ground.

Horror surged through Addertail when he realized that she was dead. Her fur remained unmoving and cold when he pressed his nose against it.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded out loud.

When no cat answered his question Addertail felt as though he had failed. If he had been there when the wounds were inflicted he might have saved Featherstorm. Instead he had hidden himself inside the medicine cat's den like a coward.

His tail lashed in frustration as he scanned the gorge. Cats were fighting against one another as they tried to keep the rogues at bay. He spotted Sparrowstar fighting a large dark brown rogue, who seemed like a formidable opponent.

He was about to jump in and defend his father when he spotted Rainstripe bounding towards the pair. Addertail felt his fur crawl with worry when he saw blood seeping from wounds that had been inflicted on her skin.

"Addertail, you're needed over by the nursery!" He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard Russetclaw cry out.

Immediately Addertail knew that Swiftcreek must be kitting. He bounded back towards the medicine cat's den and grabbed borage and a branch that Swiftcreek could bite down on.

_Swiftcreek could not have chosen a worse time to give birth_, Addertail thought.

As he reached the nursery he saw that Pebblefur was keeping a rogue at bay. Addertail gave her a nod before he padded into the nursery. Berryfur was at Swiftcreek's side, keeping her calm while her muscles contracted in pain.

"Good you brought borage," Berryfur meowed. Roseheart was sitting with the elders. Her tail was wrapped around her three kits, who were trying desperately to peer through her fur to see what was happening.

Addertail waited as patiently as he could while the kits were delivered. Swiftcreek had nearly broken through the branch he gave her. It felt as though moons had passed before anything had happened.

The first kit had finally come after a wail erupted from Swiftcreek's lungs. Berryfur handed Addertail the first kit and ordered him to lick it's fur the wrong way. This kit was a pale gray kit, much like it's mother. Amusement suddenly washed over Addertail when it mewled for it's mother.

By the time the third kit arrived Addertail was sure that the battle would come to an end. There were three kits in the end of Swiftcreek's kitting.

The first was pale gray, and the second was a gray and white kit. The third kit was black with a single white paw. Addertail watched them curiously and suddenly realized that this was what he had wanted with Rainstripe.

_If only we could have kits together_, he thought sadly.

"Two toms and a she-kit," Berryfur announced proudly. Though he was not the father he treated every kit as though they were his own. Addertail suspected this was his way of getting past the urge to find the one he truly loved.

"Congratulations Swiftcreek," Roseheart purred. "Shadefur would have been proud."

Addertail bowed his head when Roseheart mentioned Swiftcreek's fallen mate. Shadefur had been killed just before Swiftcreek moved to the nursery. The tom had been a fierce warrior and one of the best hunters in the Clan.

"I'm naming one of the kits after him," Swiftcreek murmured. She sounded exhausted after she put up with kitting for what felt like moons. "This one will be Shadekit." Her tail pointed to the gray and white tom kit. Addertail forced back a purr of amusement as Cinderkit, one of Roseheart's kits, scampered forward to meet the new kits. "And the pale gray she-kit will be known as Echokit, after Echosong from the nursery tales."

Echosong had been the medicine cat of the new SkyClan. Addertail remembered the first time he had met her in a dream. He had just been a newly named apprentice at the time, and she had told him that his connection with StarClan wasn't as strong as most medicine cats.

"And the third kit can be called Lightningkit." Addertail nodded in approval, though he knew that he had no say in what the kits were named. They were good and strong Clan names that would help them grow throughout their lives.

"Even if this battle goes badly life will still go on," Whitepelt murmured. "The Clan has always lived on, even through the times before Leafstar became leader."

Addertail nodded in agreement and realized that Whitepelt was right. This battle was just another way to prove that SkyClan was strong. He knew that in the end SkyClan would always win.

* * *

**AN: Addertail is definitely one of my favorite characters. And there will be more of a meaning to Swiftcreek's kits in the second book. Also wanted to make you guys irritated during the battle between Rainstripe and Nightshade—major cliffie there :P**


	13. Chapter Twelve: As The Sky Falls

**Chapter Twelve**

As The Sky Falls

Rainstripe felt as though the world was plummeting around her. Nightshade had rammed into her shoulders. The last thing she remembered was hearing a cry coming from below. When she saw the ground she realized what was happening before it struck her.

She was going to die. The single word that sounded within her mind sent shivers down her spine.

_I will die_, _and so will Nightshade_, she thought._ How strange that we both would die because of his foolish actions_.

Maybe this was what StarClan had intended all along. Maybe Leafstar had known what would happen to her before she was even born. Either way it was too late for Rainstripe to decide.

The mottled gray she-cat ground her teeth together when it came rushing through her. There was no escaping the pain that exploded within her. The sickening sound of their bodies crashing onto the ground seemed to screech within her ears.

"Rainstripe!" The last thing she heard was Sunfall's cry before the world went black around her.

When she opened her eyes again she found herself in the fields of StarClan. Rainstripe was surprised to feel no pain like she had expected. She looked around to see if this was just another dream. Maybe StarClan had given her a second chance. Maybe, just maybe she had lived.

"Welcome, young Rainstripe." She stiffened when an achingly familiar voice reached her ears. Rainstripe whirled around to see Mosspool standing behind her. Her eyes were glowing with sorrow when she took a step forward. "I am sorry that this had to happen," she whispered. "There was nothing I could do to help."

"But. . .what about Nightshade?" Rainstripe felt her heart clench with pain when she realized that this really was the end.

"Nightshade is dead. . .he died the same way you did." Leafstar suddenly crept forward and joined them. Her amber eyes were dark with grief when she met Rainstripe's gaze. Beside her was Featherstorm and a cat who Rainstripe never expected to see in StarClan—Dustfoot.

Rainstripe gaped at him in surprise. "But—" Mosspool cut her off with a sharp look.

"His actions were judged by StarClan," she explained. "Though he was wrong to attack you while you were just an apprentice, they believe that he is forgiven for defending his Clan in this battle."

She noticed that his head was lowered in embarrassment when he became the center of attention. Dustfoot must have changed if he was accepted into StarClan's ranks. At least there were more cats for her to speak with if she needed time alone from him.

Featherstorm took a step forward and gazed at Rainstripe for what felt like moons.

"You died to save the Clan, even when we did everything we could to push you away," she mewed. Rainstripe was surprised with the way Featherstorm spoke. Though they had never been close Featherstorm was one of the few cats who actually ignored her rather than ranted about her fowl temper.

"Walk with us and see what has become of the Clan," Leafstar suddenly meowed. "You of all cats deserve to see what the future holds for SkyClan."

**. . .**

As he watched the kits tumble around their mother's belly clumsily, Addertail felt his stomach clench. Berryfur had checked on Snowfeather while Roseheart peered outside to see what was happening. Her kits were excited about not being the only ones in the nursery. Cinderkit, Foxkit and Bark-kit were all watching the kits curiously.

The reddish tabby stiffened when he heard Roseheart gasp in shock.

"Rainstripe and Nightshade are going to fall!" she cried.

It took all of his strength not to shove her aside. Addertail suddenly whirled around and watched to see what was happening.

Horror surged through Addertail when he saw that Rainstripe had been pinned down by the dark black tom who must have been known as Nightshade. He was about to streak over to her aid when something held him back.

Addertail felt his fur stand on end while he watched the pair tumble towards the edge of the Skyrock. Other cats had stopped to watch the battle between Nightshade and Rainstripe. Even Sparrowstar had managed to push off his opponent to see what was happening.

He couldn't help but close his eyes when they suddenly fell off of the edge. His heart nearly skipped a beat when a sickening thud followed.

When his eyes opened again he saw what he had expected. The two bodies had collided into each other while they plummeted to the ground. Rainstripe's front left leg was sticking out in an awkward angle, while Nightshade's jaws were open in a soundless wail.

"Rainstripe!" Sunfall's cry was the only thing that made Addertail jump back to reality.

The medicine cat apprentice suddenly bounded forward until he nearly collided into Sunfall. Goldenfire had followed Sunfall, though ironically she barely had any scratches or wounds on her flank. Addertail had hoped that he was just dreaming.

_Maybe it's all a bad dream_. . ._an omen sent by StarClan_, he told himself.

"She. . .she can't be dead, can she?" Sunfall demanded.

"I'm sorry," Addertail whispered. His voice cracked with pain when he looked at Rainstripe's body. "Her spine was broken in the fall."

Sunfall stared at Addertail as if he had grown wings. "But. . .But why would this happen? Rainstripe—"

"Rainstripe was doing what she has been taught," Goldenfire rasped. Addertail didn't miss the malicious look of jealousy within her eyes. He glared at her before he forced back a sigh of grief.

_Everything has changed now_, he thought bitterly.

"Three cats died during this battle," Sparrowstar announced when he limped over to the medicine cat apprentice's side. Addertail blinked in surprise. Three? "Featherstorm, Dustfoot and. . .and Rainstripe."

Dustfoot had died. That old piece of foxdung deserved to die for all Addertail knew. Dustfoot had treated Rainstripe like she was an outcast even when she was just a kit. He wasn't surprised that Featherstorm was announced dead. But hearing that Rainstripe had died made his heart feel heavier.

An eerie wail sounded from where Frostwind had been watching them. Though her fur was stained red from blood she managed to push her way through the crowd. Jaytalon was rigid with shock when he realized that his sister was dead.

"Rainstripe deserves to have her memory honored," Addertail breathed.

"She died saving the Clan from Nightshade," Birdfeather added. Her eyes blazed with determination when she looked at Sparrowstar accusingly.

"A vigil will be held over our fallen Clanmates," Sparrowstar mewed. "And all of the rogues who were killed need to be buried as well. We don't want their bodies staining the ground forever."

As Addertail stood beside Rainstripe's body, he didn't know what to feel.

Pain and loss made his heart clench when he thought of the memories they had. Rainstripe had never liked him when she was an apprentice, and he couldn't blame her. But in the end he found her attitude was what had attracted him.

And now Rainstripe was gone from his life forever. Only her memory could live on in the Clan.

* * *

**AN: Ah the final chapter. I loved the way this ended. Though it doesn't lead to a sequel there will be one, as I have been planning Clear As Night for what feels like days. I'm really excited about what the sequel will lead to, as there are three points of views this time :P Anyways, thanks to everyone for your awesome reviews!**


End file.
